


Vampires, Hunters, and Humans Oh MY!

by Islandic_Princess, littlelottie_x



Series: Nct Au's [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And we got humans, Honestly it's just a big mess of random ideas, M/M, We got hunters, We got vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Just one shots of the members being either vampires, hunters, or themselves. -sigh- I can't write vampires well.I'm sorry in advance.~Islandic_Princess





	1. Nomin

**Nomin:**

 

Jaemin wasn’t one to attend parties or do anything illegal. But here he was, straddling his boyfriend in their shared bedroom after some high school party. Jeno always did know how to bring the worst out in him. Jaemin was known for being a softy. Always getting good grades and never skipping class. Spent his nights studying instead of partying. However that all changed a year ago. In his junior year Jeno asked him out and he couldn’t refuse seeing as he had, had a major crush on the older boy. Jaemin found out shortly after that the “gang member” of a boyfriend he had was really just a vampire with a short temper. He didn’t mind though. If anything it only made him love Jeno more. It was rare to come across a vampire in ones everyday life. But it was practically nonexistent for a vampire to claim a human as theirs.  

  
“Babe~” Jeno mumbled into the kiss. Jaemin could feel fangs nipping at his bottom lip.

  
“Aw is my baby hungry?” Jaemin smiled as Jeno chased his lips. “Or has someone found a liking for blood play?” He smirked as the older boy raised an eyebrow.

  
“Kinky,” Jeno eyed the other before finishing, “No but really I’m hungry.”

  
“Shame,” Jaemin wasn’t sure where this new found confidence was coming from. He had to admit he liked this side of himself. During the past year and a half Jaemin had grown used to being fed off of. He quite liked it to Jenos surprise. “I ain’t stopping you either way.” Jaemin shivered as cold hands slipped under his (read: Jenos) shirt. His eyes fluttered shut as kisses were trailed along his neck. Suddenly an idea came to mind. “Hey babe...you should total turn me. I mean you’re already stuck with me. Why not make it for eternity?”

  
“Min,” The grip Jeno had on his waist tightened significantly yet was still somehow gentle. “We’ve talked about this.” Jeno refused to look the younger boy in the eyes.

  
“Yeah well I don’t care. I mean you marked me,” As if to prove his point Jaemin titled his head to the right barring the mate mark. “On top of that we’re mated and Taeyong practically adopted me into the clan. Why not just make it official?” Jaemin decided all the alcohol he had consumed throughout the night was messing with his reasoning and rational side.

  
“Min are you sure? This isn’t a simple bite and boom you’re one of us.” Jeno knew it was bound to happen. Especially since it was the last step in being fully mated. Taeyong always did warn him about the dangers of being with a human.

  
“If I wasn’t serious I wouldn’t have brought it up.” Jeno eyed the taller boy. He prayed to find any type of fear or uncertainty in the other’s eyes. All he found was adoration and love. He nodded before planting a gentle kiss on the marking.

  
“This is gonna hurt.” He sighed before sinking his fangs into the others skin. Jenos chest felt tight as Jaemin screamed. He hated the idea of hurting his love but he’d do anything to make Jaemin happy. His heart shattered at the realization that he’d have to watch the younger suffer for the next few days. He quickly placed a kiss over the bite as Jaemin began to doze off. “I’ll be right back love.” And with that Jeno left the room looking for his older brother.

  
Five minutes later and the teen was barging into his brother’s office. Neither his brother nor his mate brothered to look towards the younger. In an attempt to get their attention he slammed the door shut before carding his fingers through his hair.

  
“What the shit dude?” Jaehyun eyed the younger.

  
“Tae I fucked up,” Jeno glanced at his brother.

  
“That’s nothing new little one.” The eldest of the three continued on with reading.

  
“I turned Jaemin!” Now there was two sets of eyes on him.

  
“You fucked up dude.”

  
“Thanks Jaehyun. Like I don’t already know.” Jeno rolled his eyes.

  
“Why didn’t you inform me beforehand?” Taeyong stood.

  
“I wasn’t planning on turning him. But we were drunk and he managed to talk me into it.” Jeno couldn’t meet eithers eyes.

  
“How’s he doing?” Both boys made their way to the door.

  
“He fell asleep so I took the chance to come here.” Taeyong quickly nodded before opening the door.

  
“Then we still have some time.” With that Taeyong took off for his brothers room. Jeno tried to follow but was stopped by Jaehyun.

  
“Jae I need to go, Mins gonna need me.” Jaehyun just shook his head.

  
“Mates can’t be in the same room. It’ll drive eachother crazy.” Jeno’s face fell at the others words. He knew he wasn’t gonna get past the elder. He may have been human once but he’s still extremely strong. A side effect of having a royal change you. “You can stay in our room for the time being.” Jeno simply nodded and sighed.

  
The first day had gone by without a hitch. Jaemin slept through most of it and Jeno slummed around his brothers room bored. On the second day things had become complicated. Jaemin had woken up crying for Jeno and only became more upset when he realised the older boy wasn’t there. Taeyong had called his friend Kun over to take care of the youngest. By the third day Jeno had to be restrained by his brothers. The downside of turning another is that one becomes possessive well the other becomes codependent. It can become an ugly sight if not handle properly.

  
“Let me go Hyuck!” Jeno yanked at the chains holding him in place. His twin merely side eyed him before going back to his own mate. “He needs me!”

  
“No he doesn’t. He’ll be fine he’s got Kun, Ji, and Jaehyun watching after him at the moment.” A low yet threatening growl sounded in the back of Jenos throat.

  
“Hyuck stop tormenting him. Those chains won’t hold him forever,” Taeyong sighed as he watched his youngest brother making out with Mark. As if on cue a loud clatter filled the room. Three heads whipped around to the once restrained boy.

  
“Son of a bitch.” Taeyong was confused.

  
“I’m sorry what?” Without warning he was tackled to the ground.  

                      
“ _ Why is his scent on you _ ?” Another growl sounded but this time there was more bite behind it. Taeyong froze. Jaemin had attacked him just before he had come to check on Jeno. Their scents must have mixed in the tussle. 

  
“Jaemin went into a frenzy and attacked me. Our scents must have mixed in the process.” He should’ve kept his mouth shut. Taeyong tried to hold the younger down but he slipped away from the older. “Jeno you can’t see him!” His words fell on deaf ears as he was now alone. Screaming filled the halls as Jeno ran. His head was full of one thing.  _ Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin _ . His nose twitched as he caught scent of the very boy. He didn’t bother to knock. Instead he, quite literally, ripped the door off its hinges.

  
“I’m hungry!” Jaemin was hanging off Jaehyun’s arm, “A-and it h-hurts Jae!” Jeno could see tears streaming down the boys cheeks.

  
“Min,” Jeno called as he entered. Jaemin turned his head at the call of his name. “Come here baby,”  Within seconds he was holding the slightly taller boy in a gentle yet tight hug.

  
“I h-hate you Lee J-jeno!” The crying had turned into pained whimpers as Jaemin buried his face in the olders neck. “Why d-does it hurt s-so much?”

  
“Cause you’re dying baby,” Jeno rubbed small circles into Jaemins back. “It’ll only become more painful the longer you go without feeding.” Jaemin shook his head as he bit back a scream.

  
“You k-know I don’t h-handle blood well….”

  
“I know baby and I’m sorry.” Jeno pushed Jaemin away enough to create some distance. Jaemin whined at the loss of contact before frowning. Without a word Jeno dragged his own nail across his  wrist making a deep gash. God Jaemin was going to hate him after today. But it was worth it. Jeno smiled softly when Jaemins eyes turned silver. Jaemin hid his face in Jenos shirt in an attempt to block out the scent of blood. Jaemin was smart but Jeno was clever. Jeno bit down on his bleeding wrist. If Jaemin wasn’t gonna drink from the source then he’ll just have to get creative. Jeno used a finger to lift the younger’s chin before roughly kissing him. Jaemin gasped while gripping Jenos shirt tightly. It wasn’t the first time he had kissed Jeno while he had blood in his mouth. Usually he would whine and complain. But that wasn’t now. Right now he was busy trying to lap up as much of blood as he could. A small trail of blood had run down their chins in the process but neither boy seemed to care. Instead Jeno pulled Jaemin flush against him when the younger softly moaned. A loud cough echoed as the others came to a halt within the room. Jeno pulled away glaring at them.

  
“What?” A hand carded through Jaemins hair as he whined.

  
“Be gentle with him still. He’s still more human than vampire and his fangs won’t fully come through for two or so weeks.” Taeyong’s voice held a warning to it. Jeno merely nodded before going back to “feeding” Jaemin as he would later call it.  

  
During the next three months Jaemin was practically glued to Jenos hip. Well more so than usual. He was still mad at Jeno but by this point it was more so about him  being petty. It was the first week in nearly two years that Jaemin didn’t have the older boy by his side. Jeno and his brothers had been dragged off by their father regarding clan business. Jaemin wasn’t interested so he stayed behind. Of course Jaehyun and Mark were put in charge of watching him in the meantime. Jaemin wasn’t supposed to leave the house or go anywhere after school. The rule was that he went straight to school and kept a low profile and then went right back home. Sadly Jaemin missed being able to be around others. Don’t get him wrong. He loved his housemates and loved to dote on Jisung but one can only handle the same thing over and over for so long. Thankfully Jaehyun was busy taking care of Taeyongs club and Mark didn’t care enough to control him. Jaemin took the chance of making a friend. He’d just have to ask Jisung to swipe their mind or something when the others got back.

  
“Hi!” Jaemin smiled at the boy before him. He had come to an abandoned classroom in hopes of finding a certain boy.

  
“Oh um hi.” The boy smiled back as he turned in his seat. “What brings you here?”

  
“I was looking for a quiet place to read. But I can leave if you want.” Jaemin rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“I don’t mind.” The stranger smiled bigger. “I’m Renjun by the way.” Renjun placed his book on the desk.

  
“It’s nice to meet you Renjun! I’m Jaemin,” Jaemin sat on one of the desks. “Whatcha reading? He leaned forward slightly.

  
“It’s nothing!” Renjun slammed the book closed.

  
“Ah is someone shy?” Jaemin chuckled as he picked up the book. “Mythology of Blood Creatures?” Renjun looked towards the floor. “Dude you’re into vampires too?!” Jaemin flipped through the pages.

  
“Wait you like them?” Renjuns eyes widen as he watched Jaemin.

  
“More like their history and mythology.” Jaemin set the book down. They spent the rest of lunch talking. That’s how Jaemin spent his week. Talking with Renjun and going out to eat with him. Of course when Jeno got back he was forced to sneak around and lie. Jaemin hated lying but he liked Renjun more than being isolated.

  
“Jae!” Jeno stormed into their shared room. “Why the hell does your clothes stick?”

  
“What?” Jaemin was confused. “I don’t smell anything.”   
  
  
“Stop playing dumb. You smell like another guy!” Jenos eyes zoned in on the younger. “On top of that Taeyong just asked me why you haven’t been staying in the nest.” Jaemin laughed nervously. 

  
“Jeno sweetie I don’t know why you’re so mad. I have a partner project for art. I was sitting fairly close to my partner during class maybe-”

  
“Don’t bullshit me Na Jaemin. Scents don’t transfer unless you’re intimate in one way or another.” Jeno grabbed Jaemins wrist and pulled it close to his nose. Jaemin began panicking and tried pulling his wrist away. He only managed to anger Jeno more. 

  
“Let me go! Nothing happened Jeno so stop overreacting!” Jaemin yelled as Jenos eyes went from their usual color to black. Jaemin was in danger and he needed to get away and fast. He knew damn well that he smelled like another guy. And not just any guy. His original crush. He’d had a crush on Renjun since freshman year but he also liked Jeno which is why he agreed to go out with him. But no matter how much he tried to get over his other “crush” it only grew. Jeno knew of Jaemins crush. After all he knew everything about the younger. How he was sneaking out and lying to him. How Jaemin would cuddle up to the smaller boy during the times he would sneak out. Jeno wasn’t mad. Irritated? More than he’d like to admit. Did he want to have fun with his mates crush? A million times over. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. He released Jaemins wrist roughly. If he acted enough like an ass then Jaemin would run to Renjun. Perfect Plan.

  
“I’m not overreacting Jaemin! I’m stating facts. And the fact is that you’ve been cuddling up to some guy behind my back! Do you even still love me?” Jaemins  eyes went wide.

  
“O-of course I still love you. Just because I have other friends that I‘m close with doesn’t mean I love you any less than I first did!” Jaemin was fuming. How dare Jeno question his love and loyalty to him. He gave his everything for him and then some.

  
“Doesn’t seem like it. Were you just using me?” Jeno could sense Jaemins anger. It was working.

  
“Why are you being so difficult Jeno!?” Jaemin stomped his foot.

  
“Stop acting like a baby Jaemin. If you’re gonna get all pissy over my comments then maybe you should go hook up with Renjun then. I know you aren’t over your so called crush.” Jeno smirked. 

“Fuck you!” Jaemin shoved him out of the way. “I’ll gladly do more than just hook up with him.” With that Jaemin was gone. Jenos smirk  only grew. Now he just needed to wait for a bit. Two hours later and he found himself perched on a tree branch. The tree sat right outside Renjuns room. If he did his research right then Renjun should be home alone all weekend. Jeno bit his lip as he watched the exchange between them. Making Jaemin mad was totally worth it. After the yelling had died down Jeno took the chance to slip into the room. He wasn’t going to do anything….to drastic. Just get a little payback and possibly a second mate out of it. Maybe he was just a little greedy. As he answered the smaller males question he  placed a hand on his arm. He shouldn’t enjoy seeing his mate fear him but boy was he loving it. He tightened his grip enough to make the boy, Renjun, scream but not enough to break anything. Jeno used his free hand to tilt the older boys head. 

  
“Baby did you mark him?” Jeno didn't think Jaemin had it in him to claim another. He was proud. The longer the two exchanged words the more Jeno wanted to get his plan over with. And he did. Jaemin wasn't fond of feeding if Jeno wasn't around and he'd been busy the past few days. Playing with that fact he made a small cut in the smaller boys neck. A smirk played on his lips when Jaemin lost control. He was on cloud nine when he sank his fangs into the older boys juncture. Jeno knew how this would end. He didn't waste a second in marking the older boy as well. Hell he even kissed him without a second thought. To say he had fun that weekend was an understatement.


	2. Norenmin pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please save Renjun from nomin. K thanks

God Jeno was gonna kill him. Jaemin was new to this whole vampire thing and wasn’t supposed to leave the “nest.” Of course he was stubborn and he really wanted to keep some bit of his humanity. He was still angry at Jeno for turning him. Then again it was a few months ago and they were both drunk off their ass after some house party. Jaemin didn’t know what to do. He was currently sitting on his crushes desk chair wide eyed and scared. What’s even worse is that he’s starving and his phones dead. 

  
“Did you just bite me!?” Renjun was in a frenzy. Jaemin watched him pace back and forth as a small amount of blood trailed down his neck.

  
“I-if I told you no….Would you believe me?”

  
“For fucks sake Jaemin! Why would you do that!?” Jaemin visibly flinched as the older boy turned towards him. “Why does it hurt so much?” Jaemin froze.

  
“Shit!” He ran his fingers through his hair, “No, nonononono!” Jaemin gripped his roots before tugging roughly, “God he’s gonna kill me! I’m too young to die Renjun.”

  
“Who’s he Jaemin?” Renjun halted his pacing.

  
“My m-mate,” Renjun could smell the fear rolling off the taller boy.

  
“Mate?”

  
“All vampires have a mate. Typically if you turn a person then you end up mating with them. For born vampires they become possessive over another.” Jaemin couldn’t breath. He didn’t mean to bite Renjun. He especially didn’t mean to mark him. He wasn’t an “alpha” vampire as they were called. He had no right to mark or turn another person. He was merely someone else's property. Or in this case, his mates property. 

“Jaemin, vampires don’t exist. They’re fictional beings.” Renjun was growing more confused than frustrated at this point. Yeah he was fascinated by the idea of them existing. He loved studying and learning about vampires. In his free time he would sometimes imagine himself among them. Sometimes going as far as to sketch these thoughts down. 

  
“Renjun believe me...they’re one-hundred percent real and deadly.” A bad feeling began setting in the pit of his stomach. Something deadly was coming and it scared him. It was bad enough he’s been sneaking out and lying to Jeno. 

“I-i don’t understand,” Renjun went wide eyed the longer Jaemin spoke. “How long have you been...you know...dead?”

  
“For starters we aren’t dead. We’re very much alive just like you,” A third voice filled the room. Jaemin whipped his head around as he scanned the room. “We’re missing a heart beat hence why we drink blood. No need to breath or to pump it,” The mysterious figure shrugged as he placed a hand on Renjuns arm. “Which is why we need blood to survive.” 

“Who the fuck are-” Renjun wasn’t given a chance to finish his sentence as the grip on his arm became vice like. He screamed. The pain felt like his arm was being broken over and over. Jaemin quickly stood but froze. Jeno was frowning as he used his free hand to tilt the older boys head to the side. Jaemin could handle Jeno’s fits of rage. He was basically dead already but for a human like Renjun, well it would feel like he was in a never ending loop of torture. 

  
“Baby did you mark him?” Jeno wouldn’t look away from the tattoo like mark. Each marking was unique and was similar to a tattoo. For alphas the markings were about the same size as a medium tattoo while others were smaller and easier to hide.

  
“I’m sorry Jeno I didn’t mean to!” Jaemin could feel his eyes stinging. He was weak even for a vampire. Out of the whole clan he needed the most protection. “I got hungry and I don’t have complete control over myself yet.” He looked between the two older boys. He could see the panic in Renjuns eyes as the boy stared at him pleadingly. Jeno however was excellent at masking his emotions. It scared him.

  
“And this is why you aren’t allowed to leave on your own Jaemin.” Jenos voice was laced with anger. He never referred to Jaemin by his name. Even when they were simply classmates. Jaemin gulped as a smirk tugged at the corners of Jenos lips.

  
“Please Jeno just let him go. I’ll tell Taeyong I messed up and I’ll take any punishment that’s required,” Jaemin figured if he talked long enough Jeno might play into his pleads. “I’ll never leave your side again and I’ll even put the c-collar on.” Jaemin hated that collar. It made him feel like he was some pet instead of a person. Jaemin looked away. His hunger was reaching a dangerous level. He could feel the tips of his fangs digging into his bottom lip.

  
“I think we can keep this a secret from Taeyong. But only because I know he’ll go easy on you,” Jeno gripped Renjuns hair as he yanked the smaller boys head back. He knew Jaemin wasn’t fully comfortable with drinking blood. Especially from another person. But his precious mate hadn’t eaten in a few days. Terror wasn’t even close to what Renjun was feeling. Hell he couldn’t describe it. He knew Jaemin didn’t mean to cause any harm. If what Jaemin said was true then he wouldn’t be walking out of his room alive after tonight.

  
“Jeno, baby please you don’t need to go this far.” Jaemin was struggling to keep calm. His ears were full of Renjuns rapid heartbeat and pumping blood. He wanted to scream. To lash out at Jeno but he was powerless against the born vampire. Instead he willed himself to stay put as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. Jaemin was all too familiar with how Jeno worked. Go against him? Pay the price.

  
“Ah but Min you haven’t fed in a while.” Jeno pouted. Jaemin may have everyone wrapped around his finger but Jeno had him wrapped around his. “You can’t let this chance go to waist.” Jenos pout turned into a sickeningly sweet smile as he dragged a nail across the juncture where Renjuns neck and shoulder met. Of course it was only big and deep enough to draw a little blood. That’s all it took as Jaemins eyes turned from chocolate brown to silver. He gave into temptation as Jeno ripped the collar of Renjuns shirt.

  
“I’m sorry Jun.” Jaemins voice was barely audible over the screams that filled the high schoolers room. Instead of one set of fangs digging into his skin there were two. Jaemins sat above his marking while Jenos had sunk into the same spot only on the opposite side. Renjun was becoming excruciatingly little headed as the seconds ticked on. If he wasn’t sandwiched between the two he would’ve fallen to the floor. Renjun released a sigh when the two pulled away. The pain had subsided and was now just a dull ache. Had he had the energy to, he would’ve questioned why Jeno was kissing him. Sadly he blacked out before he could voice his thoughts.

**  
-9 months later-**

  
It’s been nine months since the, questionable at best, incident occurred. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone since Renjun hadn’t wanted to give up his humanity just yet. He however agreed to turning once he was finished with school. Neither of them were afraid of their relationship getting out. It was the fact that two vampires were mated to a human. Such a thing was frowned upon in the vampire world. Interbreeding only caused issues for both sides.

  
“Jeno you fucking dumbass!” Jaemin hissed as the older boy entered their shared room.

  
“What’d I do now?” Jeno wasn’t used to Jaemin snapping at him. He was generally confused as he looked around the room. “Where’s Junnie?”

  
“My point exactly,” Jaemin mumbled as he left. It wasn’t the best option to have a human around a vampire. It was an even worse idea to bring one within a nest. Sadly this nest housed four alphas. Something bad was bound to happen. Jeno wasn’t sure where the best place to check was. The only human they ever allowed within their home was Jaemin and Jeno had never left him alone long enough for anything to happen. Jaemin however had a very good idea on where Renjun could’ve gone. If he knew the house mates well enough then only three people would’ve taken him. Taeyong was on the highest point seeing as he was leader, Jaehyun was second since he was second in command and Taeyongs mate. Neither of which made him worry. Taeyong would never hurt a soul unless needed and Jaehyun would never act out unless told to.

  
“Donghyuck.” Jaemins voice was dripping in venom. Jenos twin was a well know flirt and loved to mess with people. Especially those who were defenseless. His theory came true as he entered the parlor.

  
“Mark~ come join us,” A whimper filled Jaemins ears as he saw red. Before him was Donghyuck standing with his arms wrapped around a scared Renjun. Mark was merely laying on the couch reading. Jaemin wanted to snap the older’s neck right then and there.

  
“Hands off what doesn’t belong to you Donghyuck.” He’d be lucky if he walked out of this alive.

  
“Last time I checked nothing here belongs to you,” Said boy eyed the other up and down, “ _ Pet _ .” Donghyuck tightened his grip as he pulled the smaller boy flush against him.

  
“Call me pet again and I’ll snap your pretty little neck.” Jaemin growled as he stepped forward. 

  
“Oh please. Someone who needs others protection can’t harm me. Tell him Mark.” Renjun froze. He could feel the youngers breath ghosting over the back of his neck. 

  
“Don’t drag me into your fight.” Mark didn’t bother to look up from his book. “Besides Jaemin technically you are a pet. Just as much as your little human mate is.” That was the last straw. Jaemin was never one to act out. He was never one to go against an alpha. But he’d be damned if he let someone else, especially Donghyuck, touch one of his mates. Jaemin knew Taeyong would give him hell. He didn’t care. Without thinking he wrapped a hand around the older’s neck, digging his nails in. 

  
“Get. Your. Hands. Off.” Unbeknownst to them the others hand arrived. Jaemin relished in the pained hiss that Donghyuck released. “Get your hand off!” Donghyuck flashed his fangs before letting Renjun go. Renjun didn’t waste a second in running over to Jeno. He wanted to be as far away from the fight as possible.

  
“Not till you stop being an ass!” Jaemin applied more pressure. Much to everyone’s surprise he was able to hold Donghyuck still.

  
“M-Mark!”

  
“Stop relying on your mate for everything,  _ Alpha _ ,” The smirk on Jaemins face caused Donghyuck to freeze.

  
“You don’t know shit,” Now it was Marks turn to get angry. “Get your hands off before I remove them. Permanently.”

  
“Over my dead body inbred.” Jeno had left Renjun with Jisung as he joined the other three. “Why does one of my mates smell like you?” He turned his attention to his twin.

  
“I was having fun simple as that,” Donghyuck gasped for air as his throat was released. “Besides he enjoyed it. At least I can keep your pets happy.” Jeno punched him with as much force as he could.

  
“Touch either again and I won’t hesitate to end you and your lame excuse of a mate.” Jaemin stuck his tongue out as Jeno grabbed his and Renjuns hands. That night Renjun gave up his humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote this one and the nomin version. I hope you enjoyed them :)
> 
> ~Islandic_Princess


	3. Norenmin pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously....Someone help my small China son

A year ago, Renjun was a human. Just an ordinary, quiet boy who had an interest in supernatural folklore and a pretty boy named Jaemin. These interests were what got him into the current mess he found himself in, but as he watched his two boyfriends trying to throw each other out of the window after a particularly devastating Mario Kart loss he knows that he wouldn’t prefer his life any other way.

  
“Nono, Nana, stop trying to kill each other, it’s obvious that Jeno’s going to win if you keep fighting,” Renjun sighs exasperatedly. Jeno, being a born vampire, was clearly the strongest out of the three boys. He was also the oldest, but apparently even being alive for over 200 years can’t give a person patience during Mario Kart. Jeno had lifted their youngest boyfriend up by the waist and was in the process of carrying him back over from the window to the couch when Jaemin leaned his head onto Jeno’s neck and began peppering small kisses along his smooth skin.

  
Renjun watched Jeno stiffen slightly and heard his breath hitch just before he dropped Jaemin onto the couch next to him. Jeno was often seen as unemotional and cold to the rest of the world, and even to his boyfriends when they first met, but now Jaemin and Renjun know exactly what to do to lure out his soft side.

  
Renjun and Jaemin looked at each other, a smile blooming on the younger’s face as they silently planned Mission: Soft Jeno. A small nod from Jaemin was the signal, and just as Jeno sat down on the armchair beside the couch, Renjun slowly stood up and walked over to him.

  
“What’s the matter Injunnie?” Jeno asked softly, reaching his arm out to curl around Renjun’s waist and bring him closer. Renjun took the opportunity to sit on Jeno’s lap, facing sideways so he could still see Jaemin on the couch.

  
“Nothing much, wanted cuddles” he admitted quietly, looking down at his socked feet dangling over the arm of the chair. A gentle tug on his arm had him glancing up to look at Jeno, who was gazing down at him with a hint of a smile on his usually blank face.  _ This will be easier than we thought,  _ Renjun said to himself.

  
Jaemin let out a small noise of discontent, a pout forming where his bright smile was moments ago. “You’re leaving me out again, I’m the one that needs cuddles after what happened at that party with Hyuck”. Renjun watched that ghost of a smile wipe itself completely from Jeno’s face, and even though Renjun knew Jaemin’s words were just a ploy to draw out Jeno’s soft side and he was over what had happened, they still made him feel guilty that he and Jeno had left their precious baby boy alone that night.

  
Jeno patted his other leg, the one Renjun had conveniently left available when he sat down, and motioned for Jaemin to come and sit. An earnest expression appeared on his face before he started to apologise, “Oh baby, you know we never meant to leave you by yourself, we’re sorry that you had to deal with them alone”. Renjun nods his head in agreement and shuffles across slightly to make more room for Jaemin. Jeno snaked an arm around both of their shoulders and they all sat in comfortable silence, appreciating each other’s company. Until the silence was shattered by a lilting giggle coming from Jaemin’s mouth, the sort of laugh that makes the world a little brighter and the dark a little lighter.

  
“What’s so funny baby?” Jeno asked, teasingly ruffling Jaemin’s soft hair.

  
“It’s just-” Jaemin tried to reach for the words amidst the laughter that was flowing like music to Renjun’s ears, “it’s just that I was thinking how much you’ve changed, at least with regards to us, since we first met, and how happy I am that I’m here with both of you” he managed with a smile.

  
Renjun leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jaemin’s temple as Jeno did the same to his cheek, and then said “Yeah, we never thought we’d get to see emotional Jeno so often” he joked.

  
Remembering how the trio met, Renjun let out a soft chuckle of his own as he began to slip into a memory, his favourite but also most terrifying moment with the two boys he now can’t live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was written by the lovely Lottie (@littlelottie_x). Go check her out if you guys haven't yet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> ~Islandic_Princess


	4. Jaemin

Jaemin was scared. Everything was inky black and smelled heavily of metal. He wasn’t sure where he was or why he was there. One minute he’s walking along side Jeno on their way to buy their precious Renjun an anniversary gift. He tries to move but his body won’t cooperate. He can hear chains rattle with every slight movement. His senses were going into hyperdrive. He wasn’t alone. The sound of rapid heart beats and ragged breathing filled his ears. He was going crazy. He needed to escape. His mind wouldn’t stop going back to how Renjun was alone and probably scared. How long had he been sitting there? Where was Jeno? 

  
Every so often a door would open and would be followed by a girls scream. Jaemin would flinch with each inhuman screech. If this was what death was like….he didn’t want any part of it. If this was his own personal hell...he’d rather burn for eternity. What felt like years would pass before a wrist was placed against his lips. He’d refuse to drink. A threat would be directed towards him. He gave in. The longer he remained in the dreaded room the more his body felt like it was on fire. It was as if lava was flowing through his veins burning him from the inside out. What had he done to deserve this? As he was about to fall asleep a loud banging jolted him awake. Screaming and crying filled the room as the over barring scent of blood wafted into his nose. It made his head spin. His body went rigged as a hand cupped his cheek. He knew those hands all too well. The cloth, or maybe a bag he wasn’t quite sure, was being yanked off his head. On instinct he squinted as the overhead lights blinded him. After a few seconds his eyes began to adjust. Opening them caused his breath to hitch.

  
“J-jeno…?” His once happy, lovable, dorky Jeno was now covered head to toe in blood. His shirt and jeans were drenched well the scarlet liquid ran down his chin and neck. He flinched before shrinking in on himself. He didn’t like this Jeno. Jeno merely tilted his head to the side as he studied the boy before him. Jaemin tried to look away. He wanted to gouge his eyes out. Bleach his memory so he’d never have to see this version of Jeno. But the older boy wasn’t having it. Jaemin couldn’t read the others face. It was void of any remorse or emotion. He wanted to scream.

  
Jeno scanned the face before him. He could smell the fear rolling off the younger boy in rapid waves. He’d always loved being feared. It gave him power over others. He thought the younger looked rather cute. A smirk formed on his lips as a whimper escaped the smaller boy. There was a faint pulling in the back of his head. As if something was trying to pull him closer to the tied up boy. He wanted him. Whatever Jeno wanted, he got. Didn’t matter what the means were or what the outcome was. His hand slipped to the youngers chin before harshly yanking his head upwards. Jeno didn’t waste a second in kissing the other roughly. A growl filled Jaemins ears as he tried to pull away. He didn’t want this. He wanted his fiance back. His Jeno. A pained hiss was released as a fang dug into his bottom lip.

  
“Mine.” Jaemin could taste his own blood seeping into his mouth from the cut. This was new territory. Jeno was never rough with him. 

  
  
“Jen we need your help.” An unfamiliar voice called. 

  
“I’ll be back pretty thing.” With that Jaemins jaw was harshly released. Once Jeno was gone he was thrown back into an inky black. Only this time he could make out the outlines of hundreds of bodies lining the floor. Tears slipped down his cheeks. The blood in his mouth was a mix of his own and some strangers. He wanted to scream and throw a fit. But his body was scared stiff. He wasn’t sure how many days passed before he was being dragged from a furious Jeno. He wasn’t sure why he felt so empty. His mind was clouded by a thick fog. He couldn’t think straight. His eyes held nothing to them. Just a dull chocolate brown. Jaemin let Mark carry him out of the house. Why put up a fight? He was too weak to try. Jeno had almost drained him before the others showed up. Soon he blacked out.

  
Jaemin awoke days later with a dull ache filling his body. His throat however was burning. If it was possible he’d claw at it till the feeling subside. His head lulled slightly to the side as arms tightened their grip around his waist. His eyes landed on a smaller boy whose face was hidden.

  
“Ren….jun?” His voice was hoarse and scratchy as he called for the older boy. At the sound of his name Renjuns head snapped up.

  
“Nana!” Tears stream down the boys face as his body shook with sobs. He wasn’t sure what had happened. The others refused to tell him or let him near Jeno. He was just happy to have both of them home. Renjun quickly buried his in you youngers chest. “I th-thought you two w-were d-dead! Taeyong w-wouldn’t let me l-leave the h-house a-and when I a-asked about you guys he g-got really a-angry.” Jaemin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy pulling him close.”

  
“It’s okay baby,” He wasn’t sure what to do. He was still fairly lightheaded. “We’re home and we aren’t leaving you again.” An empty promise built on a frame of lies. He wasn’t sure what Jeno was capable of anymore. He didn’t know if the older boy would come for them or just take off. He could let Jeno use him to his heart's content, but he’d rather die than let the latter lay a hand on their smaller fiance. He’d kill if he had to. Jaemin used his hand to gently lift the older’s chin so they were eye to eye. His heart shattered at the sight. Renjuns eyes were wide as tears poured down his rosy cheeks. Red tinted his once cheerful eyes. Hiccups and sobs passed his lips every few seconds. Jaemin never wanted to see him so hurt ever again. He did the only thing he could think of. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he placed gentle kisses all over the smaller boy’s face. Soft giggles could be heard after a minute or so as Jaemin continued to pamper the other. Jaemin was now hovering over the Chinese male with one knee between the others thighs. One of his hands were sat on Renjuns hip as he rubbed comforting circles into the skin.

  
“Nana you should feed….” Renjun looked up towards the younger. Jaemin shook his but he knew the other boy was starving. Renjun had learned quickly to read through his lies. “Please?” A hand slipped into Jaemins hair as Renjun winced from the fangs piercing his skin. Even after three years he couldn’t get used to being feed from. Which is probably why Jaemin and Jeno fed mostly from each other. After a couple of seconds Renjuns eyes begun fluttering closed as his eyelids grew heavy. A few seconds more and his hand slipped from the mess of auburn hair above him. Shortly after his eyesight grew spotted as black dots danced around the edges. He could faintly make out a kiss being planted on the puncture wounds before he blacked out.

  
Jaemin kissed his bite marks a second time before climbing off the smaller boy. He’d leave a note...if he could find a notepad or something. Thankfully it didn’t take him long to locate a piece of paper and pen. He quickly drought down a note before placing it slightly under Renjuns phone. The older of the two should be out for a few hours. Jaemin figured speaking to Taeyong wouldn’t take to long.

  
He was wrong. He was only gone for three hours. Now he was paying the price.

  
As Jaemin entered the room he shared with his fiance’s his heart dropped. He couldn’t move as he stared wide eyed at the scene before him. God, Renjun wasn’t supposed to wake for hours. Dear god, his precious baby wasn’t supposed to be limp in their mates arms. He shouldn’t have blood streaming down his neck and arm as it lay still. He felt like throwing up. Why hadn’t he waited for Renjun to wake up instead of leaving him alone? His eyes began watering. Out of the two of them....why was he the one that was still standing?

  
If you asked Jaemin if vampires could feel he’d laugh. He’d tell you that they could feel a multitude of feelings. That they felt them ten times stronger than humans. That their rage was deadly and their happiness was contagious. That their grief was felt for centuries while their sadness only lasted seconds. That loving someone was equal to lusting. That hatred and sorrow were the best forms of revenge. If you asked him what he was feeling he’d break down sobbing. He’d tell you he doesn’t know. That his body was to full of rage and sadness to let either control him. That his happiness had been ripped from him while grief and sorrow filled its place. His body had gone numb to all of it. He lost his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry y'all


	5. Renjun

Renjun was panicking. Jaemin had told him that Jeno wanted to get something special for their anniversary. Of course Renjun couldn’t tell them no. But now he was regretting it. It’s been six hours since his two boys left. He tried calling both of them and messaging them but neither answered. His calls were sent straight to voicemail while his messages hardly went through. He’d went straight to Taeyong after four hours. Of course Taeyong didn’t think much of it till he sent Jaehyun to check. When Jaehyun had gotten back from the store and area they were supposed to be in everyone became panicked. Jaemin and Jeno never ignored Renjun. Especially when he called or messaged multiple times. They know the elder gets panicked easily. 

  
“I’m worried Hyuck….they never act like this.” Sniffling filled the redheads ears as he hugged the other.

  
“I know Jun. Maybe something came up and their phones are dead.” They both knew it was a lie. They just wanted some type of hope to hold on to. Days passed as Renjuns panic grew into nightmares and mixed reality. His health had begun to dwindle as he refused to feed or sleep. It took Kun knocking him out with sleep injections and shoving blood ivs into him to keep the smaller male from going crazy. By the sixth day Taeyong was forced to lock the younger in his room. Jaehyun and Lucas were put on 24 hour watch as the others searched for the missing duo. Renjun had gone into a frenzy destroying things as he tried to escape the room. When the eighth day came around Renjun had reached his last bit of sanity. He spent almost all of his time screaming. Every so often crying could be heard followed by pain filled screeches. Other times he’d try to talk his way out of being locked away. No one could bear listening to him. But they couldn’t leave his side. 

  
“Taeyong~~ You can let me out~,” Innocent giggles would pass through the door as the eldest would shake his head.

  
“Renjun you know I can’t do that,” Taeyong nodded as Donghyuck and Jaehyun would block the door.

  
“Please~,” Everyone had learned the difference between Renjuns real crying and the faking he did. “I miss you guys~ why can’t you let me out?” Renjuns voice held rage to it as he spoke.

  
“Jun you need to be kept locked up. It’s for your own-”

  
“Oh shut up! I hate all of you! I don’t need any of you pathetic assholes. I only need Jaemin and Jeno anyways.” A scoff was followed by loud banging on the door. “They’d n-never treat m-me like an an-animal!” Loud sobs followed soon after. That’s how the next three days carried on. Kun soon found out why the Chinese boy would constantly scream in pain. His body was beginning to give out without having his mates. He’d gone nearly two and a half weeks without being near either and their room was drenched in their scents. Thankfully they were able to locate the two missing teens with the help of Kuns friends. However it wasn’t an easy task getting them back. Jaemin had to be carried back and left to sleep for days while Jeno was...a….very different case.

  
Renjun had woken one morning to find Jaemin passed out in their bed. He quickly curled himself into the younger’s side before smiling happily. Renjun let Jaemins scent enclose him before drifting back to sleep. After a few more hours of sleep Renjun had woke up again. As he scanned the room he noticed that Jeno hadn’t come back yet. Frowning he climbed out of bed and made his way to Taeyongs office. He didn’t bother to knock as he stormed in.

  
“Where’s Jeno? And don’t bullshit me Lee Taeyong.”

  
“You aren’t on a need to know bases.” Renjun growled as he looked towards the male.

  
“Fuck you and your ‘need to know’ bullshit.”

  
“Renjun go back to your room. Now.” Without another word Taeyong had suddenly taken off to god only knows where. Cursing the elder out Renjun stomped back to his room. One of these days he was gonna kick the redheads ass into the next century. Literally. Renjun sighed as he entered their room. Jaemin was still out and would be for a few days. Looking around only caused him to look towards the floor. He didn’t belong in the relationship that was Jaemin and Jeno. He had split what they had down the middle to make room for him. He was simply a small piece in a bigger picture that would still be beautiful without him. He wasn’t important to their happiness. They had each other. He couldn’t give them what they wanted. He was small and frail. Easily broken if the slightest pressure was applied. He easily cried if someone raised their voices to much.

  
He didn’t deserve the silver band on his ring finger. He didn’t deserve to be part of something already wonderful. He was just an outlet used for someone else’s gain. If Jeno wasn’t around then Jaemin had him to fall back on. If Jaemin wasn’t around then Jeno could do the same. He was simply there to be there. Nothing more. Nothing less. If they didn’t need him tomorrow then they could easily throw him away. Nothing would change. They’d just have one less person around. Even the photos that hung on the walls and in frames showed his thoughts clearly. He was always on the edge. Never in the middle. Never had either boys arms around him in the shots. Just there. Like a ghost long forgotten but still tries to make its presence known.  

  
Maybe he should just leave. It would make everyone’s life easier.

  
Renjun turned his head towards the sleeping boy before sniffling. He hesitated for a minute before climbing back into the bed. He never got to sleep in the middle. Jaemin was usual in middle since he got cold easily and he slept better with the others next to him. Jeno sometimes would take his place in the summer or when he wanted to hold both boys. But never Renjun. He stayed on his side every night without complaint. Soon he found himself curling into Jaemins side. He’d just have to enjoy the moment while he could. Three days later and everyone had begun to worry that Jaemin wasn’t gonna wake. Renjun however didn’t mind. He still hadn’t seen Jeno but he couldn’t do anything about it. As he tightened his grip around the youngers waist a voice called for him.

  
“Ren….jun?” A hoarse voice spoke.

  
“Nana!” He quickly snapped his head up as tears streamed down his face. His body racked with sobs as he spoke. In an attempt to hide his face Renjun buried it the others chest. Hiccups shook his body as Jaemin pulled him closer.

  
“It’s okay baby,” Renjun wanted to believe him, “We’re home and we aren’t leaving you again,” he really did but they were laid on a web of lies. He didn’t wanna look Jaemin in the eyes. He’d rather be torn apart. But he didn’t put up a fight when said boy lifted his chin so they were looking at each other. Renjun sighed as he tried to read the others eyes. But it was futile. He wasn’t good at reading others like Jaemin nor was he good at masking his feelings like Jeno. He was an open book who wore his heart on his sleeve. Shortly after he was giggling as Jaemin placed gentle kisses all over his face. Before he knew it he was practically begging him to feed. It wasn’t like him. He never asked nor did he beg to be feed from. He left that to the others. Because of this he winced as Jaemins fangs broke the skin. God he hated the feeling of his blood being drained. Next thing he knew he was waking up to an empty room and a slight headache. As he sat up the room began spinning. Taking a second for the sensation to pass he stood.

  
“Na Jaemin I’m gonna kill you.” Speaking of Jaemin, Renjun picked up a small note from the nightstand. ‘ _ Went to talk to Taeyong. Should be back before you wake but just in case here’s a note. Love your one and only  _ _ Johnny _ _ Nana’ _ was written. Groaning he placed the paper back down. What the hell was he supposed to do till then? Renjun jumped as a hand gripped his wrist tightly. He slowly looked behind him only to see a VERY pissed off and hungry Jeno staring back. Renjun flinched under the stare as he gulped.

  
“Why do you smell like _ him _ ?” Jeno’s eyes narrowed in on the other.

  
“Wh-what?” Renjun was confused. Was Jeno talking about Jaemin?

  
“Why is his _scent_ _on you_?” Renjun bit his lip, hard, as Jenos grip tightened drastically, “ _You shouldn’t have touched what’s mine_.” Oh. Jaemin was only his.  

  
“I-’m so-sorry-” Renjuns eyes widen at the growl the taller boy released. It wasn’t playful like all those times before. This time it was full of malice and it meant danger. He wasn’t given any time as the collar on his, Jaemins, shirt was ripped. Renjun began panicking. He had no chance. Where were the others when you needed them. Without warning a hand was painfully covering his mouth as fangs bit harshly into the skin above his jugular. His body was filled with shooting pain within seconds as his eyes teared up. He was right. He should’ve left. He should’ve let Jeno kill him when they first met. He wasn’t stupid but his mind was shutting down and his body was running on autopilot. He quickly jerked his head away from Jeno causing blood to stream down his neck from the torn bite marks. He wanted to scream from the pain but the hand over his mouth said otherwise.

  
An arm wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him flush against the other. His eyes widen even more if that was possible. He didn’t wanna die like this. He was to young with a whole future ahead of him. Where had he gone wrong? The grip around his waist was reaching a painful level as Jeno bit down on his shoulder. Renjun was scared stiff. Tears silently streamed down his face as his vision became spotted. Before he knew it his body had reached a dangerous level of freezing as his skin paled drastically. He could faintly feel his blood drenching his shirt as his body grew limp. He wasn’t gonna last at this rate. He wished he could’ve told the two people who made him the happiest that he loved them. But he wouldn’t get the chance. Finally his vision slipped into an endless black as his body fully grew limp in Jenos arms. Even at death's door he couldn’t get mad at either of them. He loved them to much.

  
If you asked Renjun what dying felt like he’d look at you blankly. He’d tell you it was nothing like the books described or how the movies made it out to be. It was neither painful nor peaceful. It was just a mass of inky black engulfing him. Did his life flash before his eyes? No. Did he hold any regrets? A million. If he was given the chance to return to his life...would he? He didn’t have an answer for that. He neither wanted to be alive nor dead. He had simply existed for twenty one years. He lived three of those with his fiance’s. He was happy and that’s all that mattered. If you asked him whether he had a fulfilling life he’d shrug. He didn’t know what to count as fulfilling. He lived. He loved. He laughed. He cried. Was that fulfilling enough? Maybe. Maybe not. He would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Prince of China....I promise


	6. Jeno

If Jaemin was love and Renjun was purity….then Jeno was sin.

  
He didn’t know why him and Jaemin were being shoved into some black unmarked van. He didn’t recognize the people around him. Yet somehow they were familiar. Jeno could sense Jaemins fear as he eyed the smaller boy out of the corner of his eye. He would reach out to him if his hands weren’t restrained. When he gets out of here he’s gonna tear these fuckers to shreds for scaring his baby. Except that never came. When the car had pulled to a final stop Jaemin was ripped from the van as a bag was placed over his head. Jeno could hear his screams echo in his ears even when he was far gone. He wanted to cry.

  
“Jen you don’t need some weakling like….that.” Jeno’s eyes were beginning to see red.

  
“Who the fuck is Jen? My names Jeno and the person you just took is one of my mates.” Jeno growled as he eyed the other up. There wasn’t much to him. At least in his eyes.

  
“You’ll understand very soon.” With that the teen was being dragged off to some room within the maze of a house. Soon enough he was standing face to face the one person he thought he’d never see again. His eyes narrowed towards the black haired woman as she smiled.

  
“Welcome home Jen.” Suddenly two guys were holding him in place as the girl in question held her hand up. Her palm was facing him as he noted the small moon carved into it. She began speaking in some foreign language Jeno didn’t understand. Without warning his head snapped back as his eyes closed. His head was spinning and a pounding was driving him crazy. After what felt like an eternity, which was only seconds, his head lulled forwards slowly. A smirk pulled at the edges of his lips as his eyes opened.

  
“Hello mother,” His voice was deeper, “Long time no see.”

  
“Shame we couldn’t bring your brother along.” His mother frowned before a bored sigh filled the room.

  
“Why wake me now? I mean it’s been nearly a hundred years dear mother.” The arms that once held him still released him.

  
“Well my sweet Jen. I need you to tear the Lee clan apart from the inside,” His mother held a smile that was neither nice nor innocent. It held power. She wanted revenge. “Take claim and take back what belonged to us.”

  
“I can do that easily. Taeyong isn’t as strong as he used to be and fathers withering away. Give me a week and I’ll have everything back.” Jens smirk grew.

  
“Clan and territory?”

  
“Everything. You name it and I’ll take it.” His mother clapped happily at his words.

  
“Since it’s been so long since you last had fun as yourself I’ll let you go.” Jen quickly left the parlor as he wandered around. He could smell blood whafting in from somewhere within the mansion. As he walked around he ran into one of the servants. Without having to ask the servant was leading him to the “feeding” room. Jen raised an eyebrow as he was now left alone before a set of large double doors. Opening the doors caused a smile to form. He missed being able to attend bloodletting parties. As he walked in all heads turned towards him. He was the king after all. Well at least here he was.

  
After nearly an hour of feeding Jen had grown bored as he started back for the door. However faint whimpering had caught his attention. Turing his attention to the right side of the room his eyebrow raised. Why was there a boy tied to a chair? Everyone else had been chained to the walls. Jen made his way towards the boy as those around him rushed anywhere and everywhere to get out of his way. Slipping a hand under the bag covering the boys face he cupped his cheek. Without thinking much over the ordeal he ripped the bag off. He tilted his head as he watched the boy before him open his eyes.

  
“J-jeno…” Jen tilted his head even more at the name. He reveled in the fear seeping from the other boy. As a whimper escaped from the stranger a smirk formed on his face. Jen wanted him. And he wanted him now. He didn’t care if he was covered in blood. He just went with what felt right, and what felt right was kissing him. Without wasting a second his hand slipped to the youngers chine before roughly yanking it upwards. It took him less time to roughly kiss him. A growl sounded from deep within his throat as he bit down on the others bottom lip.  

  
“Mine,” Jen pulled away as more people entered.

  
“Jen we need your help.”

  
“I’ll be back pretty thing,” He released the youngers jaw harshly before following the others. After six hours of listening to his mother bitch about his older brother Jen had finally managed to escape. If he ever saw him again he’d probably kill the redhead. Shaking the thought away he entered the room from earlier. He wasn’t expecting the cutie from before to be crying as some low class vampire held him by the throat. He also wasn’t expecting himself to, quite literally, rip the offenders arm off out of rage. He never defended people. He had no reason to...so why should he feel so protective over the cute boy? His arms instinctively wrapped around him when he cried into his shirt. He didn’t think twice about kissing the slightly shorter boy on the forehead while wiping his tears away. He quietly lead the other to his room before locking the door. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with others.

  
“J-jeno...what’s going on?” Jen looked the other over.

  
“I don’t know what to tell you. But I guess it can’t be helped,” Jen shrugged before sitting on his bed. “The Jeno you’re looking for is probably long gone by this point sweetheart. He was never real. Just a persona my brother created through hypnosis. Took everything that made me, me and turned it into a forgotten past,” Jen eyed the boy as his eyes widen. “I’m Jen….the real persona of your…..mate?” Jen tilted his head as his eyes drifted to the boys hand. “Fiance. You were engaged.”

  
“Yes. I was engaged to Jeno….and I’m still engage to Renjun. Jaemins my name….I guess you wouldn’t know that…” Jaemin sniffled as he fidgeted with the silver band.

  
“Renjun?”

  
“Yeah. He’s the eldest of our trio….well human age wise. He’s also the smallest. It’s quite cute,” Jaemin released a watery chuckle. “He’s probably scared that were gone. Probably thinks we up and left him or something.” Jen frowned. This...Jeno persona of his had created a life. Fell in love and wanted to get married. Hell maybe he even wanted kids. He found two soulmates...but Jen wasn’t like that. He didn’t fall in love. He didn’t want a family. He had his mother and twin and that’s all he needed. He had never wanted a mate in the hundred years he was alive before being put to sleep. He wasn’t sure what to do.

  
“Jaemin come here,” Jen held his hand out as the younger quickly walked over to him. During the six days they spent trapped in the house Jen had begun to grow attached to Jaemin. He had begun to see why Jeno wanted to be with him. He was becoming obsessed the longer he was near the shorter boy. By the eleventh day he was infatuated. His blood was like a drug. He not only wanted more...he needed more. Sadly just then his bedroom door was kicked in as his older brother and twin stormed his room.

  
“Jen let the kid go. He isn’t yours to drain.” Taeyong was mad. He was furious at his step mother. He’d gone through hell and back to get rid of his little brother and to create a nicer version. But she just had to bring this….sinful being back from the grave. Donghyuck quickly grabbed Jaemin as he slipped from Jens arms. Mark took the younger boy before anyone noticed and brought him out of the house.

  
“You don’t get a say in my life Taeyong. You’re the reason why I was put to sleep.” Jen would’ve killed the elder had his twin not suddenly jabbed a needle into his neck. Without warning he went crashing to the ground.

  
Three days later he woke up. He was starving. His throat was on fire while his head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to it repeatedly. He hated it. Quickly he stood before slipping from the room he was in. Thankfully he still remembered the layout of the house. Once in his room he froze. His room smelled of Jaemin...But someone else besides him. Glancing around he spotted a smaller male setting a piece of paper or something down on the nightstand before sighing. Why’d he smell like Jaemin? Why did he smell like something that belong to him, and him only? Jen gripped the smaller boys wrist tightly causing the other to flinch.

  
“Why do you smell like _him_?” Jens eyes narrowed in on the other.

  
“Wh-what?” His eyes narrowed further.

  
“Why is his _scent_ _on you_?” Jens grip tightened drastically as the other bit down on his lip, “ _You shouldn’t have touched what’s mine_.”

  
“I-’m so-sorry-” Renjuns eyes widen at the growl the taller boy released. This time it was full of malice and it meant danger. Jen didn’t give the poor boy any time as he tore the collar on Renjuns shirt. He could sense Renjun beginning to panic. Without warning he painfully placed a hand over the others mouth covering it as fangs bit harshly into the skin above the Chinese males jugular. Jen was shocked when Renjun quickly jerked his head away. Blood began to stream down his neck from the torn bite marks. He could tell the other wanted to scream from the pain but he refused to remove his hand.

  
An arm wrapped tightly around the older boys waist pulling him flush against the other. The grip around Renjuns waist was reaching a painful level as Jen bit down on his shoulder. The taller of the two hadn’t noticed how the others skin had begun to pale nor how his body had become drastically colder. Jen didn’t registore the body in his arms going completely limp till a scream pierced his ears. The once lively body now dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Lifeless and freezing. Blood seeped into the pastel blue carpet below Jenos feet. God what had he done? His head whipped around as Jaemins screams filled the halls. Jenos heart shattered as tears streamed down the youngers face as fear filled his eyes. Jeno didn’t mean to hurt Renjun. God his precious little prince of China. He couldn’t feel the blood staining his clothes in pools or the blood streaming down his chin. His body and mind had gone numb. He’d claimed Jaemin as only his. What was wrong with him?

  
“J-junnie…..J-Jun….?” Jaemin stumbled forwards as he fell to his knees. The once bright carpet was now stained with a deep scarlet. Jaemin couldn’t care. His baby was bleeding out and his voice barely above a whisper. He gently shook the smaller male. He knew it wouldn’t do anything. But his mind and body wouldn’t corporate. His mind wanted to scream and get Taeyong and Kun….but his body wanted to stay and hold the older boy as close to his body as possible. He was at an odds. Jeno was horrified. Not only had he stated that Jun wasn’t needed to his face but he also attacked him. He’d never done that to either of them. Not when he was starved. Not when he wanted to feed but they wouldn’t let him. He’d never harmed either of them before. His back hit the foot of their shared bed as tears streamed down his face. His ears were ringing from Jaemins screaming pleads for Renjun to wake up. Suddenly a second voice pierced his head.

  
“Get Taeyong and Kun!! Now!” Donghyuck was calling orders while Mark was pulling Jaemin to the other side of the room. Jeno was rambling but he couldn’t make out the words.

_  
I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt him, I’m sorry, Please wake up, Jun I need you, We need you. _

  
“B-baby you g-gotta w-wake up…..,” Jeno leaned forward and cupped Renjuns cheek. His body was so cold. He rivalved the arctic. “Y-you gotta w-wake up J-junnie!” Soon Jeno fell into hysterics as his brother and their doctor came rushing into the room. Taeyong was trying to pull his brother away as Jaemin was screaming how it was Jeno’s fault.

  
“It’s your fault he’s dead! You selfish asshole!” Jaemin tried to escape Marks grip but he wasn’t strong enough. “He just wanted to feel like he was part of this relationship! But nooooo you had to make him feel unneeded. I HATE YOU LEE JENO!” The room fell silent. Jeno froze as he stared at the blood streaming between his fingers. Jaemin hated him. He killed their baby. He killed their precious Renjun. He was a monster. He stopped putting up a fight as Taeyong dragged him from the room. Jaemins words and screams filled his ears while the fear filled images of his mates haunted his memory.

  
If Jaemin was confidence and Renjun was happiness…..then Jeno was darkness.

  
If you asked Jeno what pain felt like he’d shrug. He’d tell you it felt like nothing yet like he was burning from the inside out. He’d tell you there was nothing to fear once the pain washed away after centuries. That everything would be okay once you learned to live with the guilt. That pain and suffering was better than being forced to live a lie full of happiness and love. That his happiness was better off without him. That his love was a disaster. That he was a nightmare taking over all the good in the world. That’s what he would tell you as his face remained empty and emotionless. He was always good at masking his feelings after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned


	7. Two Angles and One Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the individual Norenmin chaps

If Jaemin was purgatory and Renjun was heaven….then Jeno was hell.

  
Taeyong had dragged his little brother to his office as curses fell from his lips. What had transpired was gonna be the least of Jenos worries if he didn’t get an answer. Taeyong shoved the younger in the room as he slammed the door shut. Jeno stumbled but before he could let himself fall a hand grabbed his bicep. Why couldn’t his brother just let him fall? It’d hurt a thousand times less than what he was feeling. Instead the grip only tightened. Jeno couldn’t hear what was being said. All he heard was static. Increasing and decreasing in volume as more waves filled his ears. He was drowning.  _ Smack. _ His head whipped upwards as a sharp stinging rippled through his now bright cheek. Taeyong had slapped him. His older brother. The person who had looked after him like his own son, for a hundred years, just slapped him. Taeyong had never once put a hand on him or raised his voice. In two-hundred years Jeno has never once been the victim of his brother’s rage.

  
“You fucker!” Jeno just stared at the older boy with wide eyes. He was scared. “How could you harm him? What’d Renjun do to deserve this!?” Taeyong released his arm harshly.

  
“I-i-i don’t k-know….”

  
“I don’t understand Jeno. You were so sweet. You weren’t supposed to go back to…..to that.” Taeyong ran a hand through his hair. “How could just attack him? He was your mate….you three were supposed to get married in a month.” He knew exactly what his brother meant by ‘that.’ Jeno was crying. He never cried. He never broke down. He spent years learning to mask his emotions. So why couldn’t he?  “Jen….Jeno….I don’t know what to call you anymore.”

  
“T-taeyong I d-don’t know wh-what h-happened!” He was sobbing by this point. They were so happy. They were still preparing for the wedding. Everything was going wonderful. Hell, Jaemin was talking about possibly even adopting. But nightmares seem to follow Jeno wherever he goes.

  
“How can you not know? There is no other person in you Jeno!” Taeyong was growing impatient. He hated his father. He hated his step mother. But he hated the truth that was his younger brother the most. The monster that thrived on fear and killing. That laughed at others pain. That found happiness in destroying others lives. The one he tried so desperately to get rid of. The reason why his baby brother sought out the wrong kind of attentiont.

  
“Pl-pl-please T-tae-y-yong-” Pain shot through Jenos jaw. Taeyong had punched him mid sentence.

  
“I never should’ve taken you in. Even Donghyuck is nothing like this and he’s still the same,” Taeyong turned to leave but a hand gripped his sleeve weakly. “Let go.” He didn’t turn back. He simply pulled his arm away before leaving. Jeno screamed for him. Crying over and over for him to come back. He didn’t listen. He made his way back to his brothers room as his body froze. Jaemin was sprawled across the floor screaming while Donghyuck was straddling him. His eyes couldn’t look away from the hand around the youngers neck. All the redhead could hear was Jaemin screaming and pleading for the bloodied boy next to him. Kun was trying to stop the bleeding while Mark and Jaehyun entered with two paramedics. Lucas was trying to hold back Jisung as the latter tried to reach out for Renjun. He may have only been a part their lives for three years but it had felt like an eternity. 

  
After what had felt like hours Jaemin fell silent. His voice was gone and his throat was on fire. No matter how much he screamed and pleaded his love didn’t wake up. His tears finally dried up as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Donghyuck climbed off him once his body grew too tired to fight. He hated Jeno. He hated him with every fiber in his being. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t go back in time. He couldn’t take back what happened. All he could do was let Donghyuck carry him out of the room. His eyelids grew heavy as he was placed in some bed. Hours later he was awoken from his sleep as the images from earlier played out. He didn’t wanna sleep anymore. A sniffle filled the dark room as a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

  
“Wanna talk about it?” Jaemin shook his head before rolling over. The arms around his waist weren’t thin like Renjuns or muscular like Jenos. Tears streamed down his face as he buried it in the others chest.  

  
Jeno didn’t move when a voice called for him to get up. He didn’t react when a foot harshly dug into his side. He didn’t bat an eye when an arm harshly yanked him up from the floor. He wanted to die. He wanted to be taken out of his misery. He knew Jaemin would never forgive him. He knew Jaemin hated him with everything the younger had. He didn’t blame him. He hated himself by a ten fold. His tears had gone cold after an hour while his voice had disappeared after three. His mind and body went numb after six. Yet he was still drowning. Only when his body was thrown to the floor did he finally look up. Donghyuck was standing slightly behind Taeyong with his arms crossed and blank face. When he looked towards Taeyong his body flinched. He had a cold deadly look in his eyes. He was out for blood. Jeno panicked when a hand wrapped around his throat. He tried to scream when the pressure became too much but his voice was gone. He clawed at his brothers hand and arm after a few seconds. His mind went into overdrive when fangs pierced his neck. He was terrified. Both of his brothers could kill him without raising a finger if they wished. What was stopping them from doing it now?

  
A week had passed by then. Jeno had taken off at the first chance he had. None of them cared. As long as he wasn’t causing issues for them they didn’t bother to look for them. They weren’t allowed to visit Renjun in the hospital. Kun had them blacklisted for theirs and Renjuns safety. All they knew was that the smaller boy was hooked up on blood IVs and on 24 hour watch. They didn’t know if he was awake, alive, in a coma, or hell maybe even dead. Kun wouldn’t tell them. All week Jaemin had been wearing Renjuns clothing. He was secretly happy the Chinese boy always bought clothes that him and Jeno could wear as well. Speaking of Jaemin, he was currently curled up between Mark and Donghyuck watching some move the latter had put on. He wasn’t very interested but what else was he supposed to do? He still wore his ring….he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. He was zoned out while playing with Donghyucks fingers when his name was sharply said.

  
“Jaemin what’s wrong with you?” His head turned to face Taeyong who had just entered the living room.

  
“Wh-what?” Jaemin was confused. “Nothing’s wrong with me. I mean I’m a little tired since I didn’t sleep much last night.”

  
“Why? Were you hooking up with my brother and his mate or something?”

  
“What the hell Taeyong?” Mark’s eyes narrowed in on the older. “Neither of them were hooking up with anyone.”

  
“Yeah and how can we believe that?” Now it was Jaehyun who cut in.

  
“Well cause one I was passed the fuck out by the time Jaemin came to bed. Two I would never cheat on Mark. And third, fuck you both!” Jaemin flinched as he moved to hide behind the duo.

  
“Well it doesn’t seem like that!?” Donghyuck was standing now as the movie was long forgotten.

  
“It’s obvious to all of us that he’s been all over you two! Clearly he’s trying to get rid of Jeno and Renjun.” Jaemin broke down crying at his mates names. Mark quickly hugged the younger as Donghyuck growled. Just as he was about to say something a ringtone went off. Taeyong quickly answered before his phone fell from his hands. His eyes had begun to gloss over as he spoke.

  
“Renjuns…..R-renjuns a-awake….” At those two words everyone was tearing up. Jaemin was up within seconds and running for the front door. Within an hour they were running through the hospital halls. Lucas was the first to reach the room as the others quickly joined. Kun was being shoved out of the way as Jaemin collapsed atop the older boy as his body racked with sobs. Hands instinctively found their way around his waist as he was being pulled closer to the others body. The room was full of the the two boys cries as the others quietly left. Kun had shut the door before leaving.

  
“O-h my g-god!” Jaemin was in hysterics as he stared at the older boy. His tears wouldn’t stop as thumbs wiped them away. His baby was awake. HIs Renjun was awake. He was breathing and smiling. Jaemin didn’t hesitate in kissing the other. God how he had missed the feeling and taste of the smaller boys lips. Jaemin could spend the next century kissing them. And that’s exactly what he planned on doing. Sadly their kiss was interrupted as Kun came back in.     

  
“Please save the kissing for later.” His words were supposed to be serious but the giant smile on his face said otherwise. The next hour was spent crying and hugging as people slipped in and out of the hospital room. Jaemin however never left Renjuns side. It was as if the younger was glued to him. Renjun ended up having to spend the next three days in the hospital as his body recovered. By the end of the first day of the latter being home Jaemin had managed to finally get a full nights worth of sleep. Sadly it wouldn’t last. A week after Renjun had come home neither got a decent night of sleep. The older of the two would constant wake up screaming and crying from nightmares. He refused to let Taeyong wipe his memory. Jaemin simply held him as he cried. By the seventh day of Renjun coming home Jeno got word. The following afternoon he was stumbling into the parlor slightly tipsy as bruises littered his skin. His knuckles had been patched up at some point as he stood in the doorway.

  
“J-jun…y-your….” Jeno couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Renjun was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched across Jaemins lap as they happily laughed. 

  
It ended at his words as Renjuns eyes widen in fear.

  
Jeno stepped back as the latter screamed. He took another step back when Jaemin glared at him with hate filled eyes as he held the other in his arms. His eyes teared up when a hand was roughly placed on his shoulder. He ran when his heart break.

  
It took eight months before he could be in the same room without Renjun screaming. It took four more months before the older boy could look him in the eyes without fear filling them. It took a full year before Renjun could speak to him. It took a year and a half before Jeno broke down sobbing in the middle of the parlor as Jaemin and Renjun kissed without a care in the world. Yet they still wore their engagement rings with pride. It took him screaming out of frustration and pent up emotions to get their attention. Yet it only took seconds for thin arms to wrap protectively around him. It only took seconds for words he never thought he’d hear to be whispered into his ear.

  
“Baby you’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

  
Jeno covered his ears. He didn’t wanna hear lies. He didn’t wanna be called baby or be comforted by people who’d ignored him for the past year and a half. Nothing was okay. He was a ghost walking around trying to survive as he watched his lovers be happy without him. He closed his eyes as his hands were removed from his ears. He couldn’t handle this torture anymore.

  
“Open your eyes…” Jeno shook his head, “Please? I wanna see your eyes baby. I miss them.” Jeno shook his head again. Lies. That’s all they were.

  
His breath hitched when lips kissed along his jaw and down his neck. He struggled to keep his eyes closed when they paused above the marking on his shoulder. A hiss filled the air as fangs bit down. However his eyes shot open as he released a growl without realizing it. Renjun just smirked before pulling away. Jeno counted look away. No matter how hard he tried. Renjun took the chance to cup the taller boys cheeks before kissing him. Renjun loved kissing Jaemin but he’d missed Jeno even more because of it. He’d be damned if he missed this chance. Jenos eyes widen slightly at the innocent giggle Renjun released. His arm wrapped around his thinner frame pulling him closer. He’d love to continue but Renjun had pulled away as Jaemin knelt next to them.

  
“You two just gonna leave me out of the fun?” Jaemins playful pout made Jenos heart swell. God had he missed these two.

  
“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Renjun placed a finger against his chin pretending to think.       

  
“Nope,” He popped the p as Jenos face fell, “But I think we can work things out.” Jeno was about to stand and leave when a hand gripped his chin gently.

  
“Stop being a pouty big baby Lee Jeno,” Before he could respond Jaemin had climbed into his lap and kissed him. Renjun merely clapped happily as the others sauntered into the room.

  
Two years passed after Renjun and Jaemin had forgiven Jeno. Today they were celebrating their one year anniversary as husbands.  Jaemin wandered into the room has a little girl pulled on his hand. His smile could rival the sun as he eyed the two before him. The little girl dropped his hand as she ran to the Chinese male who sat on their bed. Renjuns eyes lit up with stars as he picked the little girl up. Jaemin chuckled softly as she spoke about her day at school. Jeno on the other hand smiled lovingly at the two before finishing getting ready. He’d promised to take his family out for dinner and then a movie night.

  
“YooJin you ready to go?” The little, YooJin, smiled before nodding.

  
“Can we get ice cream afterwards!?” The three males laughed.

  
“I don’t know….” Jaemin tilted his head as Jeno tapped is chin as if thinking.

  
“Abeoji and appa are heartless.” YooJin mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Renjuns neck. “You’ll get ice cream with me bàba right?” Renjun nodded.

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way sweetheart.” With that Renjun scooped the small six year old into his arms as he stood. High pitched giggles filled the room as he spun her around. “But I think we should let abeoji and appa join. They look sad.”

  
“Well they were mean so….it’s just us!” YooJin giggled some more as Jeno and Jaemin pretended to cry. They adored the small six year old girl who jumped around while singing to some children's movie. They wouldn’t have it any other way. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun were together like they had wanted since day one and to make it all more special they had adopted YooJin shortly after they married. She really was the perfect daughter for them. She was caring and soft like Jeno. Feisty and stood up for her beliefs like Jaemin. But she was also creative and lovable like Renjun. They were a perfect little family.

  
If you asked Jaemin what happiness was he’d smile widely at you. He’d tell you it was watching his two older husbands curled up in bed smiling while their six year old daughter was asleep between them. It was watching Jeno rub soothing circles into Renjuns back while humming in response to whatever the other said. It was watching Renjun giggle when soft kisses were pressed to his nose mid sentence. It was listening to the smaller boy talk with words laced of tiredness. It was being able to say they had each other and didn’t need anyone or anything else.

  
If you asked Renjun what love was he’d shyly giggle before responding with animated hands. He’d smile happily and tell you it was full of warmth as he was snuggled between his two husbands while sleeping. That it was butterflies flying around his stomach everytime they smiled at him lovingly or when their daughter jumped on him after school. That it was Jeno giving him piggy backs when he’s too tired. That it’s Jaemin and Jeno kissing his temples before telling him they love him. That it’s a forever feeling that nothing could ruin or steal from them.

  
If you asked Jeno what forgiveness was like he’d look at you with the softest eyes and smile. He’d tell you it rivaled heaven. That it rivaled all good in the world. That being forgiven was the best feeling in the world. That it gave him a new world to see. That being forgiven gave him a chance to show a better side to him. It gave him a chance to prove how much he loved his husbands. How much he loved their precious daughter. How Renjuns love for them shouldn’t be played with. How Jaemins loyalty to them shouldn’t be taken for granted. How their forgiveness meant the world to him and that he’d never let them go.

  
If Jaemin was late night kisses and Renjun was morning hugs ….then Jeno was afternoon smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine pages on Google Docs.....3,005 words....
> 
> This shall be the last Norenmin chapter I work on for a bit. My beta and co-writer shall be taking over the ship while I work on others. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> ~Islandic_Princess


	8. Jaeyong? Jaeyong

_ February 18, 1445 _

_ I saw a cute boy running around the garden outside my window today.  _

_  
February 23, 1445 _

_ The cute boy waved at me today while I was standing on the balcony.  _

_  
February 28, 1445 _

_ I haven’t seen the cute boy since my last entry. I hope he’s okay.  _

  
The small nine year old set his quill down as his mother entered his room. He didn’t wanna go to bed. He was to worried about the other little boy who he had watched run around the rose garden. At his mother’s soft voice calling him the small boy rushed over to his, much to big, bed. Once he was in he curled into his sheets and was fast asleep. They were fluffy. He loved them.

_  
March 16, 1445 _

_ It’s been a while. I saw him again, the little boy but it was only for a split second.  _

_  
March 30, 1445 _

_ I can’t believe I finally got to play with him. Oh um sorry it’s nearly been a month.  _

_  
March 31, 1445 _

_ I learned that his name is Yoonho. He’s one of the servants sons. I hope he doesn’t get scared off. I’ll be terribly sad.  _

  
The small child hid his leather bound book under his pillow as he waited for his friend, Yoonho, to arrive. He was very excited. He wasn’t allowed to have friends because his family was different. His family was special and it wasn’t because they were royalty either. It wasn’t common courtesy for royals to play with servants. It was even less appropriate for people like him to be near people like Yoonho.

_  
April 18, 1445 _

_ Mommy’s beginning to worry me. She got mad when I asked if Yoon could stay over. She’s never mean….. _

_  
May 22, 1445 _

_ I’m scared  _

_  
May 30, 1445 _

_ Daddy said mommy’s sick. I don’t know if I can trust him _

_  
June 8,14445 _

_ Yoon came over for the first time in two months. He wants to be by my side forever.  _

_  
June 23, 1445 _

_ Mommy didn’t tuck me in tonight. I haven’t seen her since my last entry in May. I’m scared.  _

  
The little boy was terrified. He could hear his mothers screams echo down the castle halls. He wished he wasn’t alone. He could sneak off to Yoonhos hut in the servant quarters….but his father would have his head if he found out. Instead the boy pulled his blankets up over his head and willed for the sounds to vanish. He didn’t sleep that night.  

_  
December 24, 1451 _

_ This will be my sixth Christmas without mother. She passed away when I was nine. I’m fifteen now. Yoonho basically lives with me now. Father has a new women on his arm every night. I wasn’t planning on ever writing in this….book again….but Yoonho thought it would be a great place to vent if I didn’t want to speak. He was right. Mother I miss- _

  
The last few words were lost as the fifteen year old sniffled. Tears streaked his cheeks as they dropped onto the paper making little _ plop  _ sounds. He quickly wiped away the tears as toned arms snaked themselves around his waist. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the younger boy.

  
“Tae lets head to bed. You have to get up early for the family breakfast.” The teen sniffled before nodding.

  
“Stay with me?”

  
“Of course.” Soon enough the two boys were curled up in the elders bed. Speaking of the elder, he was curled up with his head resting on the youngers chest as he listened to his heart beat. To most it would sound creepy but to them it made sense. Taeyong loved listening to Yoonhos heartbeat. It meant the latter was alive and breathing. That he was there and not a figment of Taeyongs imagination.

  
“Yoon…”Taeyong still couldn’t look at him.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“You’ll always be by my side right?”

  
“You’ll have to personally kill me if you want me gone Prince Lee Taeyong.” Yoonhos face softened as sleep filled giggles drifted into his ears. He always did love Taeyongs giggles and laugh.

_  
January 2, 1452 _

_ Father had another girl on his arm at the new years gala. I shouldn’t be complaining….she’ll be gone within the next day or so. They always are. Father forced me to meet some royal family during the gala. He wants us to have an arranged marriage. I’m sorry father….but I already promised myself to someone.  _

  
Taeyong set the book down as soft kisses tickled his skin. He was currently sat between the youngers legs writing.He didn’t mind the overly intimate relationship they had. It made him feel normal. It made him feel...human. The book was slipped from his hands and placed on the bedside table as a hand slid slightly under his nightshirt.

  
“Tae you need to feed,” Taeyong shook his head.

  
“I d-don’t want to….” He never liked using Yoonho for feeding. It didn’t feel right.

  
“You haven’t fed in days. At this rate you’ll go crazy again,” A gentle kiss was placed below his ear, “If you won’t do it for yourself then did it for me...ya?” Taeyong really needed to learn how to say no and mean it. But right now it didn’t matter. The thirteen year old didn’t flinch when he was pushed backwards onto the silk sheets. He didn’t bat an eye when the elder hovered over him and dug his fangs in. He just smiled while carding a hand through the others hair.

_  
February 12, 1452 _

_ Yoonhos birthday’s in two days.He’s turning thirteen. I’m hoping to celebrate with him….but father’s been keeping me extremely busy with  _ ~~_ clan _ ~~ _ family business. I hate it  _

  
Taeyong sighed. He hated his father. Just as he hid his book away in his dresser drawer his bedroom door opened. The princess he was set to marry in a weeks time came strolling in. He couldn’t stand her. He faked a smile as she kissed him. His eyes held no emotion as he greeted her. His heart sank watching Yoonho watch them with pained eyes. He didn’t love her. He didn’t want or need her. He wanted the one person who held his heart. She wasn’t them.

_  
February 25, 1452 _

_ I marked Yoonho. He said it was a promise to love him till death takes us both. I agreed without a second thought. Min, my  _ ~~_ wretched _ ~~ _ lovely wife wants me to leave Yoonho. I want her gone. _

  
Taeyong turned in his seat as his door opened. A wide smile spread across his face when his love sat in his lap. He was happy again. That’s all he needed as he planted airy kisses along their neck.

_  
July 2, 1455 _

_ Min told me she’s pregnant. She shouldn’t have been. We’ve never slept together in the three years we’ve been  _ ~~_ suffering _ ~~ _ happily married. It doesn’t bother me she’s been sleeping around. What does is that she told Yoonho I didn’t love him. That I was using him. He almost believed her. That  _ ~~_ whore _ ~~

  
The eighteen year old growled as he grabbed the hand that rested on his shoulder. He pulled the sixteen year old onto his lap before ripping his shirt and biting down on his marking. The younger of the two hissed from the sudden pain but relaxed within seconds as pleasure filled his veins. Taeyong was ever rough towards him….well unless he was angry or starved. In this case he was beyond pissed.

  
“Mine,” Taeyong released another growl as he eyed the taller boy. His eyes held a silver-ish tint to them.

  
“I belong to you and only you Taeyong. Now and forever.” Yoonho wrapped his arms loosely around the older boys neck before kissing him.

_  
April 19, 1455 _

_ I helped hide her body today. I don’t miss that  _ _ bitch _ _. I’m truly happy now- _

  
Taeyong wasn’t given a chance to finish reading as his office door opened. He glanced at the person before shutting the book. Nearly six hundred years of knowing the younger and he never failed to smile. He really did love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never done this type of style....so hope y'all enjoy it :)


	9. Jaeyong pt2

Taeyong watched as the taller male sat on his desk. It was nothing unusual or different from his usual actions but it felt more special this time. Jaehyun eyes the books littering the desk before raising his eyebrow. 

  
“Where’d you find those old things?” As he spoke Jaehyun picked up the closes one to him.

  
“I was cleaning out the attic last night trying to find something Hyuck asked for,” Taeyong set the book in his hand down gentle before turning his full attention to his mate. “Couldn’t believe my eyes at first. I thought I lost these when we rearranged the house a century ago.”

  
“Looks like luck’s on your side after all love,” Jaehyun released a soft chuckle as he set the book down, “Sadly I can’t stay for long. Jisung wants to go shopping for Chenles birthday,” Jaehyun smiled as arms wrapped around his waist.

  
“You’ll make sure he doesn’t piss off the wrong people right?”

  
“Have I ever let you down?”

  
“Should I answer that?”

  
“Probably not.” Soft ‘I love yous’ were spoken as the two shared a passionate kiss.

  
“Save the kissing for after shopping please,” A quiet voice spoke as the two elders just smirked before continuing. “Ughhhhh Jaehyun I’m gonna steal your card and spend all the money. Bye!” With that the brunet pulled away before chasing the tall blond out of the room. Taeyong just laughed before picking his book back up,

_  
April 19, 1455 _

_ I helped hide her body today. I don’t miss that  _ ~~_ bitch _ ~~ _~~.~~ I’m truly happy now. I’m free from her horrible personality! I made Yoonho promise to let me handle any questions asked about Min’s where abouts. He agreed. He has no reason to doubt me after all.  _ _ It might have been my fault for leaving him alone after turning him _ _. I’m not sorry. _

  
Taeyong thought back to the day before as he stared out his bedroom window. Him and Yoonho had been discussing their future as a thought came to his mind. Yoonho wouldn’t mind if he asked….would he? The redhead planted a kiss against the marking on the youngers shoulder.

  
“Yoon I have a question…” He gripped the youngers hips tightly but not enough to hurt him.

  
“If you’re planning to propose at least let me put a shirt on.” Taeyong couldn’t see the playful smirk pulling at the others lips, but he could hear it as he spoke.  

  
“No that’s a future plan…..not a current one….”

  
“Shame. But please do ask away whatever it is.” Yoonho tried to turn around but the grip on his hips was keeping him still. He frowned.

  
“Would you be mad if I turned you?” Taeyong hid his face in the others shoulder as he spoke.

  
“Tae look at me,” The younger could feel a head shake against his shoulder. “Please?” Taeyong gave in as his hands dropped to his sides but he didn’t lift his head. He wasn’t expecting hands to gently cup his cheeks as they lifted his head. He wasn’t expecting for Yoonho to smile happily and tell him yes. That he’d love to be turned, to spend all of eternity with him. Taeyong smirked at the shocked gasp that escaped the younger as he picked him up and gently laid him on the bed. Taeyong kissed Yoonhos neck before biting down.

  
The rest of the day and most of the following was spent watching over the younger boy. By noon of the following day Yoonho had woken up crying saying how he was hungry and in pain. Taeyong didn’t waste a second in wrapping the taller boy up in his arms before biting down on his own wrist. A soft smile formed on his lips as the latter took his wrist licked up whatever blood ran from the bite. Sadly Taeyong was forced to tie him to the bed as he had to attend a family dinner. By the time he came back Yoonho had managed to get himself free and was now holding a limp Min in his arms.

  
“Baby you’re a mess…” Taeyong shut his door as the girls body hit the floor. He eyed the bloody letter open that was dropped on the floor. “Come here let’s get you cleaned up then we’ll deal with...her.” His eyes turned silver as he approached Yoonho.

_  
April 26, 1452 _

_ The whole kingdoms in an uproar since it’s been a week since Min’s  _ ~~_ death _ ~~ _ gone missing. I don’t feel sorry for letting Yoon killer her. She deserved what she got. We dumped her in the pond deep in the forest. No one ever goes in that far anymore. Thankfully father never comes in my room so replacing the throw rug was easy.  _

_  
May 4, 1452 _

_ Yoonhos fangs are beginning to come in. He’s a lot thirstier because of it _

_  
May 18, 1452 _

_ Yoonho fed properly for the first time today. He’s a messy eater….but it was cute. Is that weird to think?  _

_  
May 24, 1452 _

_ Father suspects something is wrong. He can see how attached me and Yoon are now. He asked me if Yoonho had anything to do with Min’s disappearance. I told him no. We got in an argument. If I had the choice I’d kill him myself. _

  
Taeyong glared at his father as the elder sat in his desk chair. He always hated him especially after his mother passed away. He easily ignored the women on his lap as blood trickled down her neck. Things like that used to sicken him but he quickly grew used to it after turning Yoonho.

  
“Taeyong it’s come to my attention that your little live stock has grown a little too attached to you.” His father was as emotionless as always. Revolting.

  
“What I do with him and how attached I grow to him is none of your business father. If I wish to keep him by my side so you and your...friends...don’t touch him then so be it.” Taeyong spoke through gritted teeth. “Now if that’s all I’ll be taking my lea-”

  
“Does your pet have anything to do with Mins disappearance?”

  
“Yoonho has nothing to do with the fact that bitch is missing. She didn’t love me. She only wanted your riches and the claim she’d get of the kingdom once I turned twenty-one. She probably took off with her baby's father for all I know or care,” Taeyong turned towards the door, “Good evening father.” Without waiting for a response he left back for his room.

_  
June 6, 1507 _

_ Father is forcing us to move. He found some women willing to marry him. She’s set to be queen once married. Her kingdom is bigger than ours. All father wants is riches and fame. I want out.  _

_  
July 1, 1507 _

_ Today’s my fifty-fifth birthday. Yoonhos been talking about running away together. I’ve thought about it as well. Father doesn’t need me now that he has a whole clan to control. The Lee Clan will be fine without me being apart of it. He can just have  _ _ t ~~he bitches~~ _ _ his wife’s future kids take over. I want nothing to do with their lives.  _

  
Yoonho pulled the shorter male to his chest as tears ran down his face. He hated seeing his love cry. He especially hated it when he couldn’t do anything to make those tears go away.  _ Taeyong shouldn’t be crying on his birthday.  _ If he wasn’t once human he’d gladly take Mr. Lee out. Give his baby the right to rule like he’s always dreamt of. Yoonho rubbed the redheads back as he softly sung. Once the latter had finally fallen asleep memories flashed through his head. They were full of the two of them running around blossomed rose gardens, late night kisses under the moons light, sleep filled morning hugs, shy “I love you’s.” But what made him smile was the little redhead who’d giggle while telling the smaller brunet how he’d grow up to be a strong ruler and lead his armies to victory and kingdom to amazing feats. Yoonho placed a gentle kiss to Taeyongs forehead before slowly drifting to sleep.

_  
November 15, 1507 _

_ We tried to run. We almost made it beyond the kingdom border. Father payed some royals to hunt us down. They took Yoonho. They ripped him from my arms before taking him away.  _

_  
November 20, 1507 _

_ Yoonho’s in the dungeon. I can’t get down there. Father has both of us on twenty-four hour watch. He wants me to marry another girl. I’m going crazy.  _

_  
November 30, 1507 _

_ I need Yoonho. I’m losing it. _

_  
December 16, 1507 _

_ I need Yoonho _

_  
December 20, 1507 _

_ ……...Yoonho…….. _

_  
December 24, 1507 _

_ Hundreds dead. The snow and kingdom are stained in scarlet and the blaze of flames. I’ve trapped Taeyong in his room.  _

_ -Yoonho _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Jaeyong pt3

Taeyong could remember that day as if it was yesterday. December 24, 1507 also known as The Bloody Christmas of 1507. 

_  
Taeyong was going crazy. His head was pounding as his body was on fire. He couldn’t remain trapped within that room. He’d kill to see Yoonho. _

_  
Yoonho. Mate. Mine. Mate. Yoonho. Need. Mine. Mine _

__

_ Taeyong gripped his roots as the words continued to repeat over and over in his head. 39 days. Just over a month since he’d last seen his mate. Taeyong screamed as the pain increased ten fold. If the pain wasn’t gonna kill him then he’d kill someone. At the sound of his screams the bedroom door opened. In walked some girl his father had been trying to get him to marry since November. His mind was overflowing with the need to get out but his body wouldn’t move. His head snapped towards the girl as she slowly walked towards him. Why did she have his scent on her? Why did she smell like whats his? Suddenly she froze as her eyes widen. Taeyongs eyes were no longer a warm dark brown...they were black. Black as night and held evil within them.  _

_  
“T-taeyong…?” She squeaked out as he eyed her. A shrill scream filled the halls as he grabbed her by the hair. _

_  
“Why do you smell like Yoonho?” The girl flinched. _

_  
“Wh-who? Your f-father told m-me to wh-where-,” She was unable to finish as a set of fangs dug deeply into her neck. Seconds later the once loud girl was laying in a pool of blood as a gash in her neck bled out. Taeyong stared blankly at her before quickly leaving his room. No one was safe from him. He attacked any and everyone who crossed his path. He was on a mission to get back what was his. It didn’t matter how he did it or what the outcome was. Once he reached the dungeon he completely broke. Yoonho was nowhere to be seen. All of the cells were empty and not a single guard to be seen. He quickly ascended the stairs before running out of the double doors. Winter this year was hell. A thick blanket of crisp white coated everything in sight. The air was full of a heavy wind that whipped past the redhead. All he could see was red as he run through the villages. _

_  
The snow had begun to turn pink. _

_  
As he entered the main villages square he froze. His father was sat upon his horse as his soldiers stood around a tall figure. He could recognize him anywhere. Yoonho. A threatening growl was released as he marched towards the closes soldiers. He wasn’t gonna give them mercy. Screaming filled the square as he tore them down one by one. By the fifth victim his father turned towards him. _

_  
“Taeyong how did you get out!?” His father was furious. _

_  
“Give. Him. Back.” Taeyong didn’t take his eyes off his father as he snapped a young girls neck. Yoonho flinched. This isn’t his Taeyong. His Taeyong couldn’t harm a fly. He was to soft. Yoonhos head begun spinning as Taeyongs scent filled his nose. _

_  
“No son of mine will put his duties on hold for…..some unneeded live stock.” Yoonho snapped his head back breaking the guard's nose. Taeyong released another growl. _

_  
Inky black ash swayed through the wind as it passed them by. The village was on fire. _

_  
Yoonho was scared. He was terrified of Taeyong but he didn’t wanna go down without a fight. Taeyong however was gone. He had no control over his body anymore. He’d created hell on earth. Taeyongs father stared in horror as his son tore through both villagers and soldiers alike. Nothing was stopping him. _

_  
“Taeyong!” At his name being called Taeyong whipped around. Yoonho could feel bile rising. Taeyong was drenched in blood. _

_  
“Mate.” Taeyong had the younger in his arms within seconds. Within less time Taeyong was pulling him into a hunger and needy filled kiss. _

_  
The snow was bleeding a scarlet red. _

  
Tears stained Taeyongs cheeks as the memory slipped from thought. He hated that Christmas with all his being. He hate those three centuries. If his brother was the devil than he was Lucifer. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to put the book down. Through blurred vision he continued reading

_  
December 25, 1507 _

_ Taeyong won’t let me leave the room. He becomes violent if I get too close to the door or mention leaving. I know he means well. I know he’s only scared.  _

_ -Yoonho  _

_  
December 28, 1507 _

_ It’s becoming to much. I can’t keep staying in this room  _

_ -Yoonho _

_  
December 31, 1507 _

_ Taeyong attacked the maid. She was trying to help me make the bed. I’m sorry Miss Rin _

_ -Yoonho _

_  
January 3, 1508 _

_ I’m scared of what Taeyong could do.  _

_  
January 15, 1508 _

_ Taeyong’s the second in command of the clan now  _

_  
January 23, 1508 _

_ What happened to Taeyong??  _

_  
May 21, 1508  _

_ Yoonho doesn’t like how I’ve become second in command. I don’t see what the problem is. We get to live in comfort and father hasn’t tried to take him from me. Why can’t he BE HAPPY      _

_  
May 30, 1508 _

_ I had to remind Yoonho who he beLOngEd tO. He KnOWs to Not GeT cLoSE tO OtHeRs.  _

_  
August 3, 1508 _

_ Taeyong’s losing his mind  _

_  
September 12, 1508 _

_ I’m scared…..- _

  
He was unable to read the rest of the entry as dried blood coated it. He flipped the page. He’d reached the end. Taeyong had no memory of what these entries spoke of. The book was plucked from his hands and placed atop his desk. He couldn’t look at the taller boy. Not when his chair was spun around. Not when a weight was placed on his lap. Especially not when his chin was lifted and kisses were trailed along it. He knew if he tried to pull away the hand on his chin would only tighten. Yet he didn’t care. He tried to pull his head away...but just as he thought the grip only tightened as cold eyes stared at him.  

  
If he was Lucifer…..then Jaehyun was sin….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	11. The Truth is Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking dumbass

Ten flinched as a loud bang rattled the glass panes. His head whipped around as his eyes scanned the scene frantically. If he had a heart it would be beating against his ribs at a rapid pace. Glass shattering caused his body to go into overdrive. He needed to get out, or at least behind cover. But there wasn’t anywhere to hide. He was in an open showroom in some building that was being renovated. 

  
His ears were ringing as more shots were fired. How long had they been firing?

_  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. _

  
It wouldn’t stop.

  
As more glass shattered three figures in all black stepped into the room. Ten grew worried.  _ What if they attack me? _ His thoughts fell on deaf ears as the tallest of the three eyed him quickly. Ten tilted his head. He felt like he knew him. But how? The three strangers were wearing masks that covered all but their eyes. Only problem? They were wearing dark lensed glasses. Ten gulped.

  
Without warning more gun fire was exchanged as more mysterious figures stepped out from the inky black.  _ What the hell’s going on? _ He quickly ducked out one of the shattered windows. Just as he was about to leave a stray bullet whizzed past him. A loud hiss filled his ears as it grazed one of the black claded figures.

  
Ten ran. Within minutes he was barging into the Lee residence. Mere seconds later Taeyong was helping him to the parlor as all attention was on him.

  
“Ten you alright?” Jaemin quickly walked over to the two as he helped him sit.

  
“No I just almost died.” Everyone’s eyes went wide.   
  


“Tell us what happened?” Taeyong knelt in front of him as he placed a hand on Tens knee. 

  
“I was walking around the neutral zone as requested. Well scoping the area out I ran into some hunters,” the grip on his knee tightened. “I took off as soon as I saw them but they chased me down to some showroom being worked on. Before they could do anything three more hunters came guns blazing.” Ten shuttered at the memory. “The three that were hunting me didn’t stand a chance.”

  
“Why do you say that?” Ten eyed Lucas.

  
“They were from the Moon Syndicate.” Mark, Chenle, and Renjun went stiff.

  
“Evidence?” Now it was Mark’s turn to speak.

  
“I could make out the edges of a tattoo on the second tallest. The shortest kept mumbling something in Chinese. And the tallest seemed formaliar.” The room fell silent. Seconds later the doorbell rang causing a few members to jump.

  
“I’ll get it.” Jaehyun rushed form the room. All eyes were on the three newcomers.

  
“Gege?”

  
“Johnny?”

  
“Woo?”

  
Chenle and Mark quickly stood as the other three came to a halt.

  
“Kun called. Told us to come over.” The tallest of the three smiled as he spoke. “I hope you don’t mind Taeyong.”

  
“No it’s fine. I understand the circumstances.” Taeyong nodded as he stood. “Who are your friends Johnny?”

  
“I’m Sicheng,” The shortest spoke as he wrapped an arm around Renjuns shoulders. “I’m Renjuns older brother. Well half brother.”

  
“And I’m Jungwoo,” The boy in the middle spoke with a soft voice. “I’m Lucas’ mate.” Lucas wrapped an arm around his waist before nodding.”

  
“Wait Jun you have a brother?”

  
“Yeah. He moved out right after finishing school so I haven’t seen him in a while.” Renjun shrugged as he hugged Sicheng

  
“Okay then…” Jeno eyed the two.

  
“Since when were you in a relationship Lucas?” Taeyong eyed him.

  
“Seven years.” The sound of jaws hitting the floor filled the room.

  
“And we’ve known you for…?”

  
“Four years.” The smile on Lucas’ face fell as he looked towards Ten.

  
“Ten…” Now Ten was the center of attention once again.

  
“Why are you looking at me? I didn’t know anything.” Ten laughed nervously. “I found him at some party. Not my problem he didn’t tell any of us about Jungwoo.”

  
The room filled with tension the longer they spoke. 

  
“Mark, Chenle you two okay?” Jisung looked over the two as they continued to stand stalk still. 

  
“Mark?”

  
“Chenle?” However neither responded.

  
“Boy’s you can relax. We aren’t here for anything  _ important. _ ”  At the sound of Jungwoos voice the two began to relax slightly. Johnny and Sicheng on the other hand just smiled widely.

  
“Why are you three here though? Kun had to have called for a reason.” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong close to him.  _ Something isn’t right. _

  
“We don’t know.” Sicheng shrugged. “He just called Johnny and said we had to meet him here.”  

  
Without warning the clan members eyes turned silver as the overbearing scent of blood wafted through the room. Well all except two. At the sound of guns cocking Taeil entered the room. 

  
  
“Now that everyone’s here lets have a conversation.” Taeil scanned the room. 

  
If one were to enter they’d see half the room pointing guns at the other half. They’d see Mark sitting on the arm of the couch pointing a gun at the back of Donghyucks head without hesitation. An overly happy Chenle pressing a gun against Jisung as he hugged him. Well a smiling Jungwoo had his pressed against Lucas’ once beating heart. Johnny on the other hand had an arm wrapped around Tens waist as his gun sat against his temple. Renjun however stood with empty eyes as he pointed his between Jaemins. Sicheng held a bored expression as he did the same to Jeno. Yuta and Kun stood on either side of Jaehyun and Taeyong with a gun pointed at both males. No one moved.

  
Eight sets of eyes followed as a second person entered the room.

  
Kun would never agree to his fiance using himself as bait but there was nine hunters in the room. Nothing could go wrong right? 

  
Doyoung entered as a gash in his arm bleed. Taeil had been trying to weed out the Lee Clan for nearly a decade. No hunter solo or in a clan had been able to track them down. _Guess all it took was for them to find their mates. In my syndicate nonetheless._ The Moon Syndicate was considered one of the smallest hunter clans in South Korea. Most clans had multiple branches to cover more than one territory. Taeil didn’t need multiple branches as long as he had control over the strongest hunters. Each one of his members were considered to dangerous to be put in the field.

  
They were ruthless trained murders. They killed without reason and without remorse. They used whoever they needed to and then vanished just as fast.

  
Growls filled the room as the scent of blood worsen. Doyoung stopped walking once he reached the center of the room. Kun’s eyes never left the youngers figure.

  
A gunshot echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally forgot to post these two chapters when I wrote them.
> 
> So now Jaeyong's plot doesn't make sense and wow I'm dumb. Anyways enjoy!


	12. The Truth is Uncovered pt2

“Donghyuck don’t be stupid.” Mark didn’t flinch as blood pooled from the others wound. A hole now sat in Donghyucks left shoulder as his once baby blue shirt turned red. The redhead simply growled in return. 

  
“Taeyong lets chat.” Taeil stepped closer. “How has the Lee family managed to stay under the radar for centuries but suddenly make themselves well known as of late?”  Taeyong’s head twitched as he bared his fangs. “Kun.”

  
At his name Kun jabbed a syringe into the eldest.  

  
Before Kun knew it he was being tackled by a furious Jaehyun.

  
“Jaehyun get off before you get a bullet between the eyes.” Jaehyun merely growled.

  
“Jae behave.” A sigh escaped Taeyongs lips as he placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder. Taeyong didn’t react when his back was pulled flush against a broad chest. His head did however whip around to his right as another shot was fired.

  
Only this time Jeno gripped his abdomen as blood pooled from the wound. Renjun pointed his gun back towards Jaemin.

  
“Don’t fucking move next time dumbass.” Taeil laughed at the petite boys comment. Jeno tilted his head before lunging for the other. Only Jungwoo was quicker in tackling the older twin. Renjun sighed. “He never learns.”

  
“Taeil take them out of the trance before I come for you.” Taeil pouted.

  
“You’re no fun Taeyong.” He sighed. “Doyoung come here.” Doyoung made his way back towards the elder as Kun followed. Kun wrapped the taller males arm. The others however drove syringes into the other vampires. Eyes scanned the room for the source of blood.

  
“You fucking shot me!?”

  
“Not my problem.”

  
“How’s it not your problem Mark?” Donghyuck hissed as pain shot through his shoulder.

  
“If you stop bitching I’ll let you feed. Keep bitching and I’ll put another bullet in you.” Donghyuck fell silent.

  
“Weak!” Jungwoo laughed as he climbed off Jeno.

  
“J stop being an ass for once in your life.” Chenle whined before tucking his gun back in his belt.

  
“Can’t help how your born.” Sicheng Shrugged before doing the same.

  
“Damn are all of you fucks so rude?” Jaehyun eyed the hunters.

  
“We’re in the same room as you assholes. Yes we’re gonna be rude.” Yuta spoke as if his statement was obvious. Lucas and Jisung just looked around as confusion hit them.

  
“Alright which one of you shot me? I’m in the mood to throw.” Jeno slowly stood as he looked around.

  
“Me,” Renjun raised his hand. “I want a divorce.”

  
“Jun we just got married.” Jaemin shook his head as he pulled the other to his chest. “You don’t wanna divorce me right?”

  
“No,” Renjun leaned up slightly as he pecked the tallers lips. “Just Jeno.”

  
“I guess I’ll just bleed out then…” Jeno stared at his mates. 

“Good.” Came their reply. 

  
“Both of my brothers are shot. One’s a fucking weakass for his mate. And the other would rather watch his mates make out then get patched up.” Taeyong dragged a hand down his face. “What the actual fuck?” Taeyong eyed the oldest hunter. “Why the fuck are you even here? And why do I feel like I need to drink myself into a coma to deal with you.”

  
“I came to talk. I wanna know why your clan went from being ghosts to suddenly being all over the radar.”

  
“How the fuck should I know? I don’t do anything besides run a club. Jaehyun’s with me 24/7 literally.”

  
“Jisung’s always with me so he never gets in trouble.” Chenle mumbled.

  
“Hyuck's to busy with me to be on the radar.” Mark shrugged as he pulled said boy into his lap.

  
“I haven’t gone on a murder spree in nearly a hundred years,” Jeno didn’t bother looking away from the other two as spoke. “Renjun and Jaemin are either always with each other, or Jisung”

  
“Ten’s always with me or Taeyong so I know he ain’t causing issues.”

  
“Xuxi are you causing issues again?” Jungwoo eyed the taller boy.

  
“The only issues I’m causing is fighting people at Tae’s bar when some dude gets to drunk or prideful.” Lucas’ voice was serious.

  
“Xuxi.”

  
“I’m serious Jungwoo. I haven’t been to a bleeders den or bloodletting party in nearly two years.”

  
“You’re not lying are you?” 

  
“Shoot me if you think I’m lying.” Jungwoo shook his head before hugging the taller boy.

  
“You’re not lying.”

  
"No more shooting people! My custom carpet is fucking ruined because my brothers are dumbasses. I don’t need anymore blood spilling.” Taeyong spoke through gritted teeth.

  
“Then who the fuck is it!?” Jaehyun was getting irritated.

  
“Taeyong don’t you have something to tell everyone?” Kun turned his attention towards the leader.

  
“Not that I know of..”

  
“Stop lying. You’re the one who put the clan on radar.” Taeyong stiffened.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaehyun’s arms fell to his side.

  
“Taeyong what is Kun talking about.”

  
“Keep lying. It’ll come to light soon anyways.” Taeil smirked.

  
“Keep your filthy mouth shut or so help me.” Taeyong glared at the shorter male.

  
“Oh you mean about how you sent Jeno after Mark. How you sent that hunter after Jisung. How you were the one that organized the bloodletting party Lucas was turned at.” Taeyong growled. “How you knew the twins mother was in town looking for Jeno. How you knew he would snap and attack Renjun.” Taeil smirked as Taeyong took a threatening step forward.

  
“I said to keep your fucking mouth shut.”

  
“I think this is fun though.” Taeil took a step forwards as well. “You can’t hurt me Lee Taeyong. My hunters will protect me. They have no other option.” 

  
“They touch me and they have to deal with my vampires.”

  
“You planned for all this. Since the beginning haven’t you? Getting Jaemin to fall head over heels for Renjun. Getting Jeno jealous of their relationship. Mark leaving Donghyuck was all your doing as well wasn’t it?”

  
“You can’t prove anything.”

  
“T-taeyong?” The redhead couldn’t look at Jisung.

  
“Taeyong…?” Lucas balled his fists.

  
“Tell me it isn’t true.” Donghyucks voice was laced with hurt.

  
“You aren’t my brother.” Jenos on the other hand was full hate. He pulled Renjun and Jaemin close to him.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ten slapped him as he spoke. “Hurting others for what gain?

  
“I wasn’t doing it to gain anything.”

  
“Then why.” Mark tightened his grip on his gun. “Do you just enjoy watching others suffer? Is that why you made it as leader and not one of the twins?”

  
“Mark shut up.” Taeyong ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t know anything.”

  
“I know you hate them. I know you never cared for your brothers. They were just in your way. They took from you want you always wanted. You wanted your father's affection and attention but Donghyuck got all of it. Jeno got all the praze and status that you lost.” Mark slipped Donghyuck from his lap as he stood. “They got everything you couldn’t have.”

  
“Mark.” A warning growl sounded from the back of Taeyongs throat.”

  
“You just wanted to prove that you were the better son.” Jungwoo interjected. “You created the strongest vampires. But you only had one problem. Jisung. He didn’t turn out like you thought he did. He’s the weakest link in your plan. He can’t defend himself. So you sent a hunter after him. To do more than scare him. Maybe kill him if you got lucky.”

  
“You weren’t planning on me finding out about the hunter.” Chenle was furious. “You were hoping Jaemin would agree to not getting Jisung and you were hoping he wouldn’t try to contact me. But you missed on the fact that Yuta was on patrol. He found Jisung and called me.” 

“You only sent Donghyuck out to hide your mistake.” Taeil had a smile on his face. 

  
“You aren’t as clever as you used to be my friend.” It was Kuns turn to speak. “Your lying and acting have gotten better over the centuries but you’re still the same Taeyong. You make mistakes and now you’ll pay for them.” Taeyong gripped his jaw as Lucas threw a punch.

  
“My life was ruined because of you! I nearly lost Jungwoo. My family abandoned me! I could’ve died because of your stupid fucking choices Taeyong!” Lucas bitterly laughed. “It all makes sense now. You were to welcoming for a clan leader who didn’t have anyone else outside your brothers, best friend, Jisung, and mate.”

  
“Lucas don’t listen to them. You know it’s not true.” Taeyong tried to reason. 

  
“Bull shit!” Jisung clung to the younger blond next to him. “If this was all a lie then you would defend us! You wouldn’t stand there and tell them to keep quiet!” Jisung was fuming. 

  
“I always did wonder how Jeno knew about Mark.” Donghyuck stood as he eyed his so called brother. “Even Jaehyun didn’t know about him till I brought him home. So Jeno never should’ve known before then. I’ve hooked up with other hunters and Jeno never bat an eye before.” He scoffed. “So why was Mark so fucking special that you had him put on a death list?” Taeyong looked towards the floor. 

  
“To ruin you.” Donghucks lip quivered.

  
“To r-ruin me?”

  
“Not just you. I wanted to ruin both you and Jeno. They’re right. I’ve always hated the two of you. You got everything I couldn’t. You two could do no wrong in father’s eyes. But me? I look at him wrong and he sends people after me. I breath within the same country and he wants my head.”

  
“Then why take us with you!?” Jeno couldn’t understand.

  
“Because I thought I could get over it. Start fresh. But it didn’t work….it only got worse.”

  
“We found happiness..” Jeno mumbled.

  
‘Yes. I wanted to ruin it. Make you go through what I did. And I almost did.”

  
“What?”

  
“Mark came back. Renjun lived. Him and Jaemin forgave Jeno. You both had loving parents I didn’t. You both have friends I only had Jaehyun, Ten, and Kun for the past 500 -573- 573 years.” Taeyong turned around. “I was jealous okay! I thought if I did everything father wanted of me then he’d finally be happy. But it’s pointless now. He’s dead and I have nothing to prove my worth to him.”

  
“Then what about me?” Jisung wanted to cry.

  
“You got caught up in the aftermath Ji….I’m sorry.” Taeyong still couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them.

  
“Fuck you.” Jisung stormed from the room as Chenle followed.

  
“I guess you really are that fucking petty Taeyong.” Donghyuck sniffled.

  
“C’mon,” Mark grabbed Donghyucks hand. “You, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin are staying at my place.” With that the five of them left without another word.

  
“Johnny take me home.” Johnny nodded before following Ten out.

  
“Lucas let’s get going. I’ll need your help cleaning.” Jungwoo didn’t wait for a response as he left the room. Lucas quickly followed suit.

  
“Are you fucking happy!?” Taeyong was on the verge of screaming.

  
“Very much so.” With that the remaining four people left. 

  
“Jae-” Taeyong turned towards the taller male.

  
“I want nothing to do with you.” Jaehyun left without another word.

  
Taeyong fell to his knees as he screamed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God these two chaps give away hints for future chapters but again my dumbass also wrote Jaeyong around the ending of this chapter so i gotta post it. 
> 
> Meh oh well. Hope this clears up some confusion regarding Jaeyong's last chapter. Probably not.
> 
> And surprisingly enough most of the chapters fit into a time line......surprise, surprise. Have fun figuring it out though cause it took me a good hour piecing it all together to figure it out.


	13. Jaeyong pt4

That was the last memory Taeyong had of Jaehyun. They hadn’t spoken in nearly Five weeks since Taeil and his hunters came baring in. He didn’t understand how he could be calm. By now he would’ve gone on a rampage trying to hunt the younger boy down. Yet here he sat, in his office reading through the rest of his notebooks. 

_  
September 6, 1609 _

_ Today I made a friend. Father hired him as the clans medic. His names Kun _

_  
September 8, 1609 _

_ I talked to him today for a little bit. He’s from Fujian, China. He’s only 23. Surprising I know. Father said he graduated top of his class and is considered the best from his hometown.  _

  
Taeyong smiled sadly as he continued. He wasn’t sure why the entries skipped nearly a hundred years 

_  
September 12, 1609 _

_ Yoonho doesn’t trust Kun. Something about him being fishy. I think he’s just jealous.  _

_  
September 24, 1609 _

_ Yoonho’s a dumbass. He got in a fight with one of the clan members and got stabbed. Kun refused to help him till he stopped being an ass. I like Kun _

_  
September 30, 1609 _

_ So Yoonho and Kun fought. Kun lost but it was worth it. I got to prove to Yoonho that there isn’t anything to worry about.  _

  
Taeyong sniffled. He missed his friends. He missed his family.

_  
November 3, 1609 _

_ Me and Kun are now friends. Yoonhos given up on trying to get him to leave. When will he learn?  _

_  
November 13, 1609 _

_ Turns out Kun’s half vampire. His mother’s a human while his father was a vampire. Interesting _

_  
November 22, 1609 _

_ It’s like having a real family when I have Yoonho and Kun around. I like it _

  
Taeyong set the book down as he read the last page. Why did he have to mess everything up? He had a loving family and best friends. He was truly happy. Taeyong bit his lip in the hopes of holding back tears. It only made them fall harder. Standing, he made his way to his and Jaehyun’s once shared room. The house now seemed so empty with only him roaming around. Maybe if he went to bed he’d wake up to it all being a nightmare.

  
That’s what he told himself every night.

  
Yet every morning he awoke to tear stained cheeks and a painful clenching in his chest.

  
The following morning was no exception.

  
Taeyong awoke just as he did every morning. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks before rolling out of bed. He’d groggily make his way to the kitchen before making a simple breakfast. Toast with peanut butter. If he was feeling well enough he might add some eggs. Once finished he’d go about cleaning the non existing mess he cleaned every morning. Sighing he’d head to the office to work on whatever he’d put off the day prier.

  
Yet his desk just remained covered in centuries old diaries. Nothing more. Nothing less.

  
He couldn’t bring himself to stop by his club. It had become a chore rather than a hobby. That’s how everything felt in his mind. Nothing was a hobby or fun anymore. It was all to tasking and draining.  _ Maybe I should just sell the club at this rate. Lucas or Jaehyun could take over. I mean they still work there. _ He sighed. He picked up a random notebook as he skimmed the pages.

_  
July 18, 1628 _

_ Kun started working at the hospital today. Me and Yoonho threw a party to celebrate _

  
August 29, 1628

We haven’t been able to spend much time with Kun ever since his new job

  
December 23, 1628

_ Kun’s spending his first real Christmas with us. I’m happy  _

_  
January 1, 1629 _

_ Kun turned 43 today _

_  
April 19, 1650 _

_ Father said he wants more children. He’s delusional  _

_  
May 5, 1782 _

_ Fathers play toy brought over a friend of hers _

_  
May 6, 1782 _

_ The women brought her son over today. His name’s Ten. He seems nice _

_  
August 6, 1817 _

_ Ah it’s been a while. Fathers been keeping me busy. His wretched wife is pregnant  _

_  
September 4, 1817 _

_ I already hate those terrible children and they aren’t even born yet.  _

_  
September 16, 1817 _

_ Maybe if I push her down the stairs she’ll have a miscarriage _

_  
September 18, 1817 _

_ Yoonho said it was a bad idea. Kun threatened to hang me if I even tried. Ten thought it was funny. Guess I need a new mate and doctor.  _

_  
February 14, 1818 _

_ Today's Yoonhos birthday. He’s to busy helping my step mom. I really wanted to spend it with him.  _

_  
March 8, 1818 _

_ Kun said the demon spawns will be born next month. Can I run away?  _

_  
March 23, 1818 _

_ Everyone’s paying more attention to the whore. The kids aren’t even fathers. I caught her with some servant.  _

_  
April 23, 1818 _

_ I’m setting the palace on fire. The spawns were born this morning.  _

_  
April 28, 1818 _

_ Kun threatened me if I ever thought about harming the babies. I want them GONE _

  
Taeyong frowned. He really did hate them all this time huh. He shook his head. He never hated them. He can’t keep lying to himself. He actually cared for his brothers. He just hated their mother and his father. Yet he took his rage out on them. No wonder they were so hurt by his actions. Setting the book down, he made his way back to his room. Maybe if he bothered Taeil enough he’d get Marks address. Probably not, but it was worth the effort.

  
Once in his room Taeyong glanced around. He needed to get out of the house. But what would he do? He settled on grabbing some groceries and then maybe bothering Kun by stopping by and figuring out where Jaehyun might be staying. Nodding to himself he grab some clothes and set them on his bed before stepping into the bathroom. Taeyong turned the water on scolding as he waited for the water to warm up. A minute later the bathroom had filled with steam making the space equal to that of a sauna. He quickly stripped and climbed in. Hissing as the water splashed against his skin. Ten minutes later he was stepping out as he grabbed his towel. Without wasting any time Taeyong quickly dried and wrapped the towel around his waist. He had stopped looking in the mirror after everyone left but as he buttoned his jeans something told him to turn around. As he did so his eyes met his reflection.

  
His body froze.

  
There was no longer a mark that covered a small portion of his chest or shoulder.

  
There was no swirling and tangling lines.

  
Just bare skin. As if he was a teenager from all those centuries ago. It was like looking at his fifteen year old self. His world came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jaeyong makes a return. I'll get around to finishing Chensungs third chap soon.....hopefully. But anyways heres this.


	14. Jaeyong pt 5

Taeyong threw on the shirt he had taken out. It must have belonged to Jaehyun at some point as his scent filled Taeyongs nose. Taeyong didn’t dwell on it as he grabbed his phone off the charger before dialing Kun.

  
By the third ring the lines connected.

  
“Why are you calling?” 

  
“Kun put your hatred aside. This is important.” Taeyong rushed from his room as he grabbed his keys.

  
“What’s so important to be calling me at 9am on my day off?”

  
“Is Jaehyun okay?” Kun was confused.

  
“Um yeah. He’s right here why?”

  
“Are you sure he’s okay?”

  
“For fucks sake Taeyong he’s sitting next to me eating fucking pancakes in just sweats. I can clearly tell he’s alive and functioning.” Taeyong froze. “Why do you care? Why couldn’t you call him?” 

“He blocked me….” Taeyong felt like collapsing. Jaehyun’s perfectly fine, yet his marking was gone. 

  
“Taeyong you alright?”

  
“K-kun can you come over? It’s really important.”

  
“I can’t leave. Chenle’s coming by at some point and he forgot his key.” Taeyong began chewing on his lip. “You can come over if it’s that serious.”

  
“Y-yeah. I’ll be over in a few then.” With that the call ended. Taeyong was confused. How could this be happening? As far as he knew mate marks only vanished when the person who gave it dies. It’s to keep soulmates from going crazy. If there isn’t a soul to feed the mark than there’s no need for one. Taeyong shook his head as he hurried to his car. An hour later and he was pulling into Kuns driveway.  

  
As he was walking up the stone path, the front door opened to reveal a worried Doyoung. Without saying a word the younger male let him in before shutting the door. Taeyong eyed the shirtless male on the couch before looking around.

  
“Kun will be down in a minute. Chenle needed his help with his and Jisung’s history project.” Doyoung fumbled with his shirt sleeves as he spoke.

  
“That’s alright. I’m not dying...at least I don’t think I am.” At the sound of his voice the figure before him whipped around.

  
“Why the hell are you here?”  _ Well that doesn’t fucking hurt. _

  
“None of your fucking business.” Taeyong didn’t bother to look at him. More like fought with himself in his mind to not look at the younger.

  
“I have the right to know seeing as you’re standing there.”

  
“Correction Jaehyun you don’t need to know shit.”  Jaehyun glared at him.

  
“You just gonna keep everything a secret huh?”

  
“What I do in my free time is none of your fucking business. You walked out and said you wanted nothing to do with me. So you can bet your ass I ain’t saying shit.” Taeyong was fuming. He hated how riled up he was getting. Yet he couldn’t help it. He was confused and missed Jaehyun.

  
“Why are you wearing my shirt?”

  
“I was in a rush and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. Get over it.” Taeyong looked towards the stairs praying it would make Kun come faster. However the only thing it resulted in was Jaehyun gripping his shirt and pulling him forward. Out of habit Taeyong pulled back at the same time causing the shirt to rip. He froze as Jaehyun eyed him, well his chest. 

  
“Can you two not kill each other for like a second?!” Kun made his way over while sighing. He looked between the two before continuing. “Jaehyun release the shirt and Taeyong come with me.” Jaehyun did as he was asked before watching the two leave for Kuns office.

  
Taeyong flinched as the door was shut behind him. 

  
“Taeyong let me see.” Taeyong hesitated as he removed the remaining, if it could be called that, shirt. Kuns brows furrowed as he looked the other over. “There really isn’t a mark. At all.”

  
“I told you….”

  
“Hold on.” Kun opened the door slightly. “Doyoung sweetie can you get me my books in the kitchen please!” Seconds later Kun was turning back around with three different sized books. “I was skimming through these before Chenle needed my help.” Taeyong nodded as he eyed the books.

  
“What have you learned?”

  
“Take a seat and we’ll chat.” Kun sat in his chair while Taeyong sat in one of the chairs across from him. “Well to get straight to the point. Not much. What I have learned is that there’s more than one way to lose a mark. Of course the most common way is by the death of your mate.” Kun set two of the books down before flipping though some pages. “But the one that caught my eye was a loss of love between the mates. Or at least the love once shared has become one sided.”

  
“How would that work?” 

  
  
“Simple really. If one were to lose love for their mate their soul wouldn’t have anything to hold onto. They no longer shared a connection so the mark no longer had anything to keep it connected to its host.” Kun sighed. “The best example I can give you would be you and Jaehyun.”

  
“Why us?”

  
“Neither of you are freaking out. It’s been five weeks Taeyong, since he walked out on you. He’s perfectly fine. You’re perfectly fine other than a heartbreak. You woke up with your mark gone.” Taeyong looked towards his lap as tears brimmed his eyes. “Admit it. He doesn’t love you anymore. The worst. This type of thing doesn’t happen suddenly Taeyong. It happens over a span of time.”

  
“Don’t say any more.” Taeyong stood. “I’m going to the club. I’ll let Lucas know I’m residing as owner and to let Jaehyun know the club is fully his if he wishes.”

  
“Taeyong don’t do anything stupid. I know you won’t ask for help.”

  
“Just….go back to your mate and kid.” Taeyong stormed from the Qain residence as he climbed back into his car.  _ Kun has to be lying. Things like this don’t happen in reality. Only in horror stories and nightmares. _

  
Two hours later and Taeyong was pulling up to the back of his club. In an even shorter amount of time he was storming through the back halls and up the spiral staircase. He didn’t hesitate in throwing his office door open. To say he was mad was an understatement. To say he was furious? Well you’re getting there.

  
Taeyong stood in the doorway for a few seconds before slamming the door shut startling the couple on his couch.

  
“Yoonho get the fuck off my couch and out of my office!” Taeyong was real~ close to kicking his ass at this rate.

  
“I can be here just as much as you.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as the girl on his lap kissed along his neck.

  
“Correction. I own this club. This building and business is under my name only. As long as I claim you as mine then you hold share. But clearly you don’t feel the same. So get the fuck out.” Taeyong was quickly losing his patients the longer the two stared at each other.

  
“Funny cause that’s not how the guards reacted.” Jaehyun smirked.

  
“Give me a second and I’ll have them up here and throwing you out the window.”

  
“I’d like to see you try.” Jaehyun shoved the girl off causing a loud “hey” to fill the room.

  
“Oh shut up!” Both males spoke in unison.

  
“How about you leave blondy,” Taeyong growled as he eyed her. “You clearly aren’t needed.” The girl stood and stomped out of the room.

  
“Ah is someone jealous?” Jaehyun stood.

  
“Last time I was jealous of you was when I was nine and you were seven. You got more ice cream than I did.”

  
“1445 wasn’t it?”

  
“Exactly.” Taeyong watched as the taller male walked towards him.

  
“C’mon Tae you know you can’t stay mad at me.”

  
“Yeah and what about you? You took off without looking back for five weeks!” Taeyong closed his eyes as arms wrapped around his waist. “Your mark’s gone. You don’t love me.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion again regarding the last chapter.


	15. Chensung

Chenle wandered around the park. He probably should’ve talked the younger into meeting him somewhere...warmer. But this was where Jisung wanted to meet. How could he possibly say no? Thick fog fanned out as the Chinese male breathed into his hands. By the time Jisung arrived he’d die from hypothermia. Speaking of the other boy, Chenle felt a pair of arms wrap around waist causing him to jump slightly. 

  
“Jisung!” The blond placed a hand over his heart as he whipped around. The taller of the two just laughed before smiling. “Nice to see you too Lele.”

  
“God I could kill you.”

  
“I mean what’s stopping you?” Jisung raised an eyebrow at the older boy as he spoke.

  
“Your dads. Kun-ge. The whole clan”

  
“Taeyong and Jaehyun aren’t my dads. And the clan won’t do anything unless Tae tells them.”

  
“Keep telling yourself that.”

  
“Also Kun wouldn’t be any reason. He’s a softy even for a half vamp and member of the Syndicate.” The two chuckled.

  
“You’re right. Sometimes I wonder how he even got in.” Chenle shivered as a gust of wind passed them by. A grin pulled at his lips as a jacket was placed in his hands. “Ji did you force me to meet you here just so you could give me your jacket?” 

  
“Sh-shut up…” Chenle could make out a faint pink dusting the taller boys cheeks as he looked away.  _ Cute. _ Chenle quickly slipped the hoodie on before pulling the collar up to his nose. Releasing a sigh the shorter boy smiled. Without saying anything he grabbed the youngers hand and took off towards the playground. They may be old, especially Jisung, but they sure as hell can still act like children. Jisung was glad Chenle was in front of him. He’d hate for the latter to see his scarlet cheeks as heat crept up the back of his neck and onto his face.

  
Once they reached the playground Chenle was instantly running for the swings. Jisung shook his head as he watched.

  
“Ji come push me!” Chenle sat on the middle swing before gripping the chains.

  
“I don’t know Lele. Aren’t you too old to be playing on the swings?”

  
“Says the fifty year old.” Jisung scoffed before looking away.

  
“Rude.”

  
“Please Jisungie? I’ll even sleepover~” Chenles infamous laugh sounded as the latter made his way over. Without a word Jisung began pushing him. After about five minutes or so Jisung had stopped pushing the shorter blond before collapsing onto the other swing. Suddenly a loud ring tone filled the once calm silence. Chenle yanked his phone from his jeans pocket before frowning.

  
“Kun-ge….what’s wrong? ….Yeah….” Jisung could just barely make out what the other was saying, but he had idea based on Chenles reactions. “Okay yeah we’ll get going. Thanks for warning us. Also tell Doyoung we miss him.” With that Chenle hung up before standing.

  
“Lele….is it what I think it is?” Jisung slowly stood as he eyed the other.

  
“Rouge vampire is roaming around. WinWin-ge has been issued a kill streak,” Chenle quickly grabbed Jisungs hand before pulling him in the direction of the clans mansion.  _ Taeyong will have to be informed when they arrive. _ Chenle sighed. “We need to leave now.”

  
“I’m guessing unclassified…..” Jisung may be a vampire but he wasn’t used to fighting unless you counted the fights he had with the clan members and Chenle.

  
“Suspected Full Born….” The atmosphere had gone from a chilly comforting silence to an erie head splitting silence. It was driving Jisung insane. It was a ten minute walk to the Syndicate building but Jisung couldn’t risk being caught. So they chose the thirty minute walk to the clans main mansion. Fifteen minutes later and Jisung was being pulled into an alleyway as Chenle pulled a knife from his boot. Jisung knew his best friend was a hunter. He knew the seventeen year old could kill without mercy. But he never wanted to witness it.

  
“Would you look at that.” The boys head snapped towards the opposite end of the alley. “If it isn’t the newbie hunter and baby of the Lee clan,” Chenle tightened his grip on Jisungs wrist as the taller boy hid behind him.

  
“Leave now and I won’t report your whereabouts.”

  
“Now I can’t do that,” Jisung gulped as a smirk formed on the vampires face. He should REALLY call one of his members. “If I let you two go then I lose my power over this territory.” Jisungs head snapped behind him as an all too familiar growl sounded. So maybe he didn’t need to call anyone after all.

  
“Leave the children alone.” Donghyuck was stood at the other end looking bored. Beside him stood an irritated Mark.

  
“Is the whole clan coming out to play?”

  
“Nope,” Donghyuck popped the p as he crossed his arms. “Mark got sent on a kill streak.” Chenle tilted his head.

  
“There were three not so rouge vamps Lele.” Mark spoke through gritted teeth, “Win and J are dealing with the others,” He nodded towards the other vampire, “He’s their leader. Taeil wanted backup in case something were to go wrong.”

  
“Works for me,” He released Jisungs wrist as he took out the other knife from his boot. “I hope you aren’t rusty after all this time Marcus.” Mark chuckled.

  
“Try to keep up kid.” Jisung quickly backed up and joined Donghyuck as he watched with wide eyes. The fight ended within minutes but it had felt like hours to him. Jisung blinked quickly as a hand gripped his.

  
“Lets go before….those two get handsy.” Without waiting for a response Chenle was dragging the other back towards their original destination. Another fifteen minutes later and they were finally entering the warm entryway. Before they could even breath Taeyong was in front them asking questions.

  
“Are you guys okay? No ones bleeding or injured? Did Hyuck and Mark deal with that wretched vam-”

  
“Lee Taeyong!” Suddenly Taeyong fell silent as the two teens sighed in relief. “Let the kids breath before you ask questions.”

  
“Okay okay.” Taeyong stepped back as Kun crossed his arms.

  
“Get your old ass back in the parlor. You can bother them tomorrow.” At Kuns comment Taeyong whined.

  
“But Kun I just wanna make sure they’re okay!”

  
“Yong we’re okay. I promise.” Jisung smiled.

  
“Yeah me and Mark dealt with the dude quickly. He was pretty lame for a leader. Went down with very little fight.” Before anyone could comment Chenle was being dragged by Jisung to his room. As cool as it was to see Chenle doing his thing Jisung just wanted to sleep. Yawning he kicked his shoes off and hopped into bed. 

  
“Lele cuddles.” Chenle smiled.

  
“Only because our lives flashed before our eyes…...twice.” He quickly kicked his shoes off and turned the lights off before joining Jisung. Before either knew it they were both asleep, as Chenle lay with his head on Jisungs chest. The taller of the two pulled the other closer as he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to Chensung!! N E Ways I hope you guys enjoyed :)


	16. Chensung pt2

Jisung wasn’t expecting to wake up to the blond haired male still in his arms. Chenle was usually gone by the time he woke up. His heart fluttered as he looked over the others features. Chenles features were so soft and calm compared to last night. He couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips the longer he stared. Before his tired mind could process what was happening he placed a soft kiss on the latters forehead. Chenle began stirring in his sleep before rolling over and falling still once again.  _ Cute. _ Jisung gentle slipped from the bed before changing into some ripped skinny jeans and an oversized pastel pink sweater. As he was about to leave the room a soft raspy voice called for him. 

  
“Ji…?”

  
“Yeah?” He turned only to see Chenle staring at him tiredly.

  
“Where you heading?”

  
“Breakfast,” He checked the time, “It’s 7am. Taeyong’s most likely making it as we speak.” A knowing nod came from the shorter male as he yawned.

  
“Wait for me?”

  
“Of course.” Jisung sat in his desk chair as Chenle stretched before getting up. He raised an eyebrow as the other came back out of his closet.

  
“What?” Chenle looked himself over quickly.

  
“Never thought I’d see you in a pastel blue and purple sweater.” Jisung slowly stood. “Sweater paws included.”

  
“Does it look bad?” Chenle chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t usually go for the soft look but all the clothes I have here are either dirty or at home by now.” Jisung shook his head.

  
“You look cute Lele,” Chenle smiled. “You should go soft more often.”

  
“I’ll think about it.” A laugh was shared between the two as they made their way towards the dining room. Just as Jisung had thought the eldest of the group was setting plates on the table.

  
“Morning!” Taeyong greeted them as he set the last plate.

  
“Morning Taeyong!” Chenle smiled showing off his pearly whites before sitting. Jisung however just nodded before taking his usual seat. The others started joining them one by one as time passed. Breakfast was eaten in a mixture of tired greetings and comfortable silence. Once they had finished Chenle offered to help wash dishes while Jisung helped clean up the table.

  
“Who’s ready for school!?” Came a loud yell as Lucas walked into the living room.

  
“Oh shit!” All eyes turned towards the senior. “Shit sorry I forgot I had a calculus test today.” Mark grabbed his bag from the floor before taking his keys out.

  
“Mark can you not swear for like ten seconds.” Taeyong sighed as he watched the younger.

  
“I’ve got a filter but not when I’m in a rush! Ji and Lele you guys can hitch a ride to school if you want. We’ll be leaving in five.” With that Mark was rushing from the room hollering for Donghyuck to hurry up.

  
“I’m not passing a free ride up.”

  
“You’d just ask me, Jae, or Taeyong to drive you both either way Chenle.”

  
“Don’t tell me how to live my life Lucas.” Chenle turned towards the boy next to him. “We taking up the offer?” Jisung shrugged before grabbing his bag and making his way to Marks car. 

  
“Lele let Jisung know I won’t be able to get him after practice. Jaemin will most likely be walking him home.”

  
“No worries Taeyong.” With that Chenle was running after Jisung as he flung his bag onto his shoulder. The ride to school was full of Chenle scream singing, Jisung staring out the window, Donghyuck complaining about going to school, and Mark mumbling yes or no.

  
“Hyuck if you hate school so much then why go?” Chenle paused his “singing” as he eyed the older boy.

  
“Cause Tae makes us go.”

  
“None of you really need to go thou….so what’s the point?” Chenle was honestly confused at the older redheads thinking

  
“Well one we get to fuck with history teachers when bored. Two he wants use to socialize with kids around our “age,”” Hyuck made quotations with his fingers as he said the last word. “But most importantly it keeps Jeno from being cooped up in the house and me from causing to many issues.”

  
“Also Jeno found Jaem and Jun so I mean one good thing came out of it.” 

  
“That too.” Chenle nodded before looking towards the window. 

  
“Why don’t you guys skip or something?”

  
“Tae’s got the principles number on speed dial after me and Jen didn’t show up to school for like a month in freshman year.

  
“Well damn.”

  
“Yup. Wasn’t the smartest choice but I met Mark through it so….I regret nothing.”

  
“How did you two meet anyways?” Now it was Jisung’s turn to speak up.

  
“I forgot you were in the car Ji…” Mark chuckled nervously.

  
“It’s not important how we met.” Now it was Donghyucks turn to get nervous.

  
“I’m gonna tell him.”

  
“Chenle I’ll sell you to some feeding den if you say one more word.” Chenle just laughed as Mark pulled into the schools parking. Everyone climbed out as Jisung looked between the three confused.  _ Am I missing something? _ Before He could say anything the older two left for wherever they went before classes started.

  
“By the way they met through a casual hook up.” Chenle spoke as he pulled his phone out. “Wanna go sit under the oak tree? We’ve got ten minutes to kill.”

  
“Better than walking around bored.” The two of them made their way over to a giant oak tree on top a small hill behind the school. Between them reaching the tree and the end of the day nothing remarkable occurred. Chenle left early for whatever reason, Mark and Jeno had detention after school, Donghyuck got stuck helping Taeyong at the club, while Renjun and Jaemin were stuck with after school studying for upcoming tests. Jisung however made his way to dance class like he always did after school. It wasn’t anything new. Yeah he didn’t have Chenle, Jaemin, or Donghyuck to walk him. But he’d live. He hated the feeling of being watched.

  
Once class had ended he’d rushed to the changing room. Seeing as Jaemin was busy studying Jisung had texted him saying Chenle had offered to walk him home. He hoped Jaemin wouldn’t question it. A relieved sigh sounded as Jaemin told him to be careful. Jisung pocketed his phone before grabbing his dance bag. If he was lucky Taeyong wouldn’t question Jaemin about picking him up. But there was always second guessing the elders choices. Jisung hummed along to whatever song came on shuffle as he exited the studio. It was nice being in the chilly evening air after being trapped in a stuffy hot studio for two hours. The walk home would take about an hour as long as he didn’t stop by his usual after practice cafe. The longer he walked the more paranoid he grew. It felt as if someone was watching his every move, yet everytime he glanced around him he couldn’t catch sight of them. The streets were empty besides him and the occasional person walking in or out of a store. He pulled his bag closer.  _ It’s just your imagination. You’ve never gone anywhere alone. _

  
Jisung tried to scream as a hand pulled him into an alley. However his voice was cut off as a gloved hand covered his mouth. His eyes scanned the face before him as they widened in fear. A hunter had him pinned against the cold brick wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm running out of creativity....


	17. The Origin of Markhyuck Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Markhyuck met, and the events that followed.

Mark hated vampire parties. The smell of blood mingling with strong alcohol and the pungent cloud of smoke in the air made him feel ill, but he was here on a job so a job he would complete.

Taeil, the leader of the Moon Syndicate, had given him specific instructions, so simple even Chenle could follow them, Mark chuckled to himself as he recalled the difficulty the trainee was having with following orders. Bringing himself back to the present, he reviewed the orders in his head.

Phase 1 – get into the party. Check. It wasn’t a problem getting past the vamp at the door of the club since his bold tattoos, number of piercings, leather jacket and face of thunder made it all too easy to blend into the crowd.

Phase 2 was more difficult, but nothing the youngest trainee Hunter in a century couldn’t handle. He’d been born for this, after all.

It was so simple. Locate the target, kill then, then dispose of the body. He’d done it a million times before, he could do it again.

The target’s name was Jung Daehyun, a vampire well known to the syndicate because of his history of “biting and bailing”. He would lure potential victims with his unnatural good looks and charm, then feed until he was sated. Then, as if nothing had happened, he would leave them bleeding out on the floor and continue his night without a care in the world.

Taeil’s group allowed this offence to occur three times on their territory before they took action, and Daehyun had overstayed his welcome after they received reports about a young 19 year old college girl going missing from the club the night the vampire was there. Mark, or Marcus as he was known to the Hunter community, had been sent to deal with him.

He sauntered through the heavy set of double doors beside the bar leading to the basement room that he knew was used as a bleeder den. Fighting down the bile that threatened to rise from his stomach at the metallic smell of blood that surrounded him, he drew in a breath and confidently made his way down the steps.

Once he reached the bottom of the wooden staircase, every being in the room both human and vampire turned to look at the newcomer, except for a couple at the back wall who were making out with a fervent passion.

The smaller was pressed forcefully against the exposed brick, neck tilted back to expose a multitude of hickeys, and a small whimper escaped the boy when the other slipped a hand beneath his loose shirt.

Automatically assuming that the smaller of two was a human and being held here against their will, Mark stormed angrily across the room in a fury. As a Hunter, he had a duty to protect humans from vamps, regardless of the assignment he was on.

But it just so happened that the offender this time was exactly the vampire he was looking for.

Mark tapped the taller male harshly on the shoulder and waited until he had turned around to face him before saying, “Jung Daehyun, on behalf of the Moon Syndicate and the people of this town, I am here to kill you. Your actions have shown that you are a threat to our city; therefore it is my duty to prevent any further damage being done in the most permanent of ways possible.”

Mark didn’t wait for a reply, didn’t acknowledge Daehyun’s desperate begging, before sliding the wooden knife he had been concealing in his jacket right between the vampire’s ribs. He was cold-blooded, unsympathetic, and killed swiftly with military-like precision. Marcus was a very dangerous individual indeed.  
  
He mentally checked off the two parts of Stage 2 in his head, locate the target, and kill them.

The third part, disposal of the body, came next, so he coldly gathered Daehyun’s arms above the vampire’s head and dragged him through the room in full view of the other vamps present.

Good. Wouldn’t want them to forget about how real of a threat he could be to them.

A small smile graced his lips as he climbed up the stairs, with surprisingly little difficulty considering the dead weight he was pulling behind him.

Mark knew that from here, his exit would be a little trickier. He couldn’t waltz through the upstairs party the way he had done in the bleeder den because it was likely that the humans in this section knew little to nothing about vampires. Their ignorance to the situation was essential, so he had to get creative about his escape.

Ducking behind the unattended bar the moment he heard those double doors close behind him, he breathed out a tiny sigh of relief as he found the light switch unit on the wall.

Noting the position of the fire exit door where Jungwoo was supposed to meet him, and then memorising the path through the throng of dancing bodies on the dance floor he would have to take, he flipped every switch and plunged the room into darkness.

Vampires can see in the dark but it takes a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the change in light intensity, and it was this minor flaw in their evolution that Mark was counting on to aid his escape.

Scooping up the still-warm body of Daehyun, Mark raced across the room and threw open the door, coming almost face to face with Jungwoo who was stood holding a stopwatch and had a smug smirk on his face.

“You owe me $20 Marcus, a dollar for every minute over your personal best” he said almost sweetly. His ability to appear innocent and cute was one of the most dangerous abilities of the older Hunter, and it made Mark uneasy, not that he would ever admit it.

“You know, I really regret making that bet with you” Mark replied with a sigh. He dropped Daehyun’s body on the ground in front of him with a thud, and looked up at Jungwoo with a hint of pride on his face. “But I don’t regret spending the time I did on killing this fucker, he deserved it after what he did to Seulgi” Mark was referring to Dahyun’s last known victim, the college girl that went ‘missing’ two days before.

He launched a savage kick to the lifeless body on the ground before poking it with his boot to roll it closer to Jungwoo. “You can do disposal today, I’m walking the long way back” Mark said, turning away from Jungwoo and the van parked around the corner that he knew Yuta would be driving. He looked back over his shoulder once he was halfway down the street and shouted “and leave me some of Win’s cooking, I know for a fact he made hotpot earlier today!”

  
Mark loved walking back to HQ after an assignment; it gave him the time alone to reflect on his performance, what went well and how he could improve for the next mission to become an even better Hunter. It also meant that could get his usual Starbucks order without getting judged by the other members of the syndicate.

He spotted the green and white logo and felt a tingle go down his spine at the thought of caffeine. Caramel macchiato, here I come. This was all well and good, except he didn’t count on being pushed from behind and almost stumbling into a lamppost.

He whirled round, ready to chew out the poor person who had been unlucky enough to catch him after a job, but paused with his mouth half open as he took in the boy who stood before him. In the shadowy darkness Mark could make out a slim, short frame, fire truck red hair, and the prettiest lips Mark had ever seen.

He realised that he was staring as the beautiful stranger cocked his head as if waiting for an apology from Mark, as if Mark had committed the grave insult of being in the stranger’s path and not had the decency to move. Mark was stunned by the sheer arrogance of it. And also very slightly attracted.

A small smile began to form on the stranger’s face, curling his pretty lips up into something that should have been reassuring but instead sent warning signals to his brain. Something wasn’t right about this boy, something he couldn’t quite put his finger o-

He was cut off mid thought as a melodic voice said “If you’re going to stare at my lips for so long, it would be a shame if I didn’t let you kiss them”. Transfixed by nearly everything about the smaller boy, Mark let himself get pulled by the hand to an alleyway just around the corner from the Starbucks.

Mark was still in a daze and even though some part of him was aware that something was off he shut it out and focused on the way the boy’s small hands gently tugged on the hem of his shirt as if asking him to remove it.

It was rather cold out so Mark didn’t quite comply, but settled for a compromise by shrugging off his jacket to make it easier for the smaller boy’s hands to roam.

He let out a small gasp as he made eye contact with the red-head before the boy softly pressed his lips to Mark’s and slipped a hand into his jeans pocket before he pulled away and softly whispered “My name’s Donghyuck, don’t forget it”.

Mark blinked slowly as he tried to get a grip on the situation and suddenly realised that Donghyuck had disappeared. He looked left and right down the alley but the boy was simply gone.

To his usual, trained, Marcus mind it would have sent up a thousand red flags, but to Mark’s blissed out brain cells all he could do was reach into his back pocket to pull out his phone and check the time.

He was surprised to find a note fall out of the pocket as he tugged on the device, and picked it off the floor with slight trepidation.

“You’re cute. Hookup with me? Party tomorrow, 9pm, The Burning Candle. Dress code – badass (you seem to have that covered).Come alone, your friends will only be disappointed that you spent the whole night with me anyways. Donghyuck.”

Mark chuckled again at the arrogance and entitlement that the note exuded.

 _So... Donghyuck, huh?_ Mark thought to himself.

\-----------------------------------

Mark had never really paid attention to time passing, but now that he had plans to meet the redhead from the alley he felt like he was running through water.

Time was moving, but as he willed it to go faster it slowed down, almost as if it was mocking him and his quite-probably-misplaced trust in a stranger.

Thinking over the events of last night, Mark chastised himself for not being more wary around a person he didn’t know, regardless of however oddly safe and content he felt around the other male. He was pulled out of his spiralling thoughts by WinWin who called to him from across the conference table.

“Marcus, we’re really gonna need you to focus on this, your part of the mission is the most vital to its success and if you’re sat there spacing out we will fail. That is something we cannot afford since this is a mission regarding a powerful clan”.

Marcus sat up straighter in his chair and coughed a little to clear his throat before asking, “Win-hyung, I’m sorry, would you mind repeating the target and preferred dispatch method?”

He felt guilty for thinking about Donghyuck when the mission they were discussing was riding on him. It was unacceptable, and he forced all thoughts of the boy to the back of his mind to be able to focus completely on the plan being formed.

But not before he set the alarm on his watch to 8:30pm, just to remind him to excuse himself from this meeting if it dragged on too long. Taeil and Winwin really liked to hear themselves talk, in contrast to what people usually believe.

“Of course,” Winwin said with a hint of exasperation lacing his tone, “The target’s name is Lee Haechan, a member of the infamous Lee Clan, and we have reason to believe he poses a high risk to the safety of the city.

We want you to first find out what he looks like, since our records of him over the past century have been remarkably empty, and then figure out why he’s causing trouble when he and his clan have been relatively peaceful as of late”.

Marcus turned over Winwin’s sentence a few times in his head before remarking, “You never told me how I should get rid of him.”

Taeil was the one to answer Marcus, and in his usual calm and composed fashion he explained, “That is because we do not wish to anger the clan unless absolutely necessary.

We only have reports that he is a potential threat, and no evidence to support those claims. All we need you to do is find out if there is any truth to those rumours.”

Just as Taeil finished speaking Marcus’ watch alarm began to beep quietly. He stood up and bowed, asking for any mission files to be sent to his office within the headquarters, then made his way out towards his apartment.

A five minute walk later and he was stood in front of his wardrobe holding two near-identical pairs of ripped black skinny jeans in his hands. Getting ready had never been so complicated.

Recalling that Donghyuck had written the dress code to be ‘badasss’, he decided upon the pair in his left hand and grabbed a blood red tee to go underneath his leather jacket.

Digging out some black fingerless gloves from a drawer, he slid them on and double checked his outfit in the mirror. If he was going all out tonight, he might as well put on some jewellery as well.

He selected three earrings from his dresser, slipping in two small black diamond studs and a silver hoop for his helix. He wondered vaguely in the back of his mind if Yuta had realised that he had ‘borrowed’ that hoop from him the month before. Probably not.

He let out a breath, gathered his phone and keys, then set off to The Burning Candle. As he walked he reviewed all the information he had about the establishment.

It was a little like the club he had killed Daehyun in. Vampires frequently visited and it was a popular hangout spot for young people, however the difference was that The Burning Candle only allowed vampires to feed from willing participants. A slightly classier business.

Mark reached the door, realising with a start that Donghyuck hadn’t told him exactly where to meet. It wasn’t like Mark could contact him either since the boy hadn’t been kind enough to leave his phone number with the note. Oh well, he thought, he’ll meet me inside.

The smell of alcohol assaulted him almost immediately as he entered the club, but he quickly grew accustomed to it and took up a seat on the side of the room with a good view of the whole floor. He scanned the sea of bodies for any sign of Donghyuck, shoving down thoughts of _he’s stood you up, this is why you don’t date, it’s pointless_. He really didn’t want to deal with that today.

He tilted his head back until it rested on the wall behind him and closed his eyes for a moment to take in the heavy bass of the music, he could feel the loud beat flow through his body. It had been so long since he’d had a bit of time to himself.

The moment was shattered when he felt a weight land on his lap and he opened his eyes to find Donghyuck sat there with his nose almost touching Mark’s. Refusing to let out the startled yelp that threatened to come out of his mouth, Mark instead opted to say “Your presence is appreciated, but did you have to do that?”

A lilting giggle escaped the smaller boy before he replied “Yes I did, alley boy, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to do this.” Mark didn’t have time to react before he felt soft plush lips against his own and hands tangled in his soft brown hair. It was sudden, but everything about Donghyuck was sudden. It was a rush and Mark had never felt more alive.

Before he lost himself completely, he pulled away to ask, “Why do you call me alley boy? I have a name you know.” Donghyuck cocked his head to the side before smirking slightly. “If you do, alley boy, you never told me, so what else am I supposed to call you?”  
Oh, Mark realised. That was true.

“Well, my name’s Mark, but you can call me baby if you’d like” he teased as he wound a hand around Donghyuck’s waist. He’d never been this bold, he assumed it was because of the confidence the boy gave him.

Even if he had act as Mark in front of this boy and push Marcus down, he was willing to hide his true self if it meant that he could keep seeing the redhead.

Something in Donghyuck’s eyes changed at Mark’s statement, somehow became slightly predatory and dark, but the Hunter paid little mind to it once he felt fingers tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

Still holding the smaller boy’s waist, he stood up from the chair and allowed Donghyuck to get his balance before walking him across the room in the direction of the bathrooms.

“It’s not the most glamourous of places, but I’ve been here before and upstairs at this time is always full” Mark said, trying to explain himself as they walked into one of the stalls and locked the door.

“Less talking,” Donghyuck whined as he pulled off Mark’s jacket and made a start on his shirt, “more kissing, baby.” Mark felt a tingle run down his spine at the words and obliged, immediately pressing his lips to the other boy’s once he had finished tugging off his shirt.

They lost themselves to the feeling. They weren’t Mark and Donghyuck in that moment, they just... were. They became the kisses, love bites and breathy moans, and left thirty minutes later with a phone number, an extraordinary amount of hickeys, and a bruise from when they had both inevitably whacked their legs on the toilet.

Next time, Mark thought as he made his way home still post-hookup high and lightheaded, we don’t do it in a bathroom.

He woke up the next morning to a short text, and had never realised the effect that 11 simple words could have on him.

‘Same time next week. No bathroom though, I’m coming over. Donghyuck.”

There was no room for argument, not that Mark would want to, and the authority in the tone made him feel just a little bit weak at the knees.

‘When did you become like this, Marcus?’ the Hunter thought to himself. You’re more and more like Mark every time you see that boy”.

The difference used to be so clear. Marcus was who he had always been, the cold assassin, emotionless to a T and able to kill without a second thought. didn’t have time for relationships, casual or otherwise.

Mark was his persona outside the syndicate, he could change it as he needed to suit the situation, yet the softer yet still assertive personality he had adopted seemed to suit him well, and strangely he found himself enjoying it.

A dangerous line to be walking, since it meant he was comfortable around Donghyuck, and might accidentaly reveal his usual personality as a result. 

But Donghyuck was just a normal boy, nothing extraordinary about him, so he felt safe relaxing his usually ironclad defences around him.

And anyway, whatever he had with the red haired boy was temporary. Right?

  
—————————————————

Two weeks later the two had fallen into a comfortable routine. Wednesdays and Sundays were their standard hookup days, 9pm, at Mark’s place. No bathrooms (apart from one time in the shower, but Donghyuck almost cracked his head on the wall after he slipped so the no bathroom rule became law).

Sometimes they would meet on odd days at The Burning Candle, like today. Donghyuck had managed to secure them a room upstairs, for which Mark was immensely grateful.

It was a rainy Saturday evening and Mark hadn’t quite had time to wash a slight smear of blood he'd acquired froman assignment earlier in the day from beneath his fingernails before leaving his apartment. It was an error that Marcus would have found unacceptable, but as Mark he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

He had more pressing matters to deal with anyway, like the feeling that someone had been watching him. It was a heavy presence, he could sense that someone was following him every time he was close to his home.

He had voiced his concerns to Donghyuck the last time they met up, so they had agreed to meet at the club as a precaution.

The uneasy feeling dissipated once he got closer The Burning Candle, but it didn’t make Mark feel any better. Deciding there was nothing he could do without any of his Hunter equipment, he put it out of his mind and focused instead on Donghyuck.

He always felt a sort of safety whenever he was with the boy. It was all-consuming, he'd never felt anything like it. His Hunter life and responsibilities drifted away and thoughts of the red head absorbed him, but in a way that felt like he was covered with a safety blanket.

Protector and protected.

He shook his head to clear his mind once he approached the doors to club and stepped inside. Immediately to his left leaning casually against the wall wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, a burnt orange crop top, and a choker that he was convinced the boyhad put on just to taunt him, was Donghyuck.

Mark took in the slender curve of his neck, his plush heart-shaped lips, and his eyes drifted down...down…

Then back up to Donghyuck’s beautiful face as the boy said with a sultry smile, “My eyes are up here baby, you can look down there later.”

Mark felt his face flush warm with embarrassment and hoped the other boy hadn’t noticed.

Judging by the smirk that grew on his face, he definitely had.

Donghyuck reached for Mark’s hand and pulled him towards the staircase where they shared a quick kiss before racing up the stairs like children.

That night Mark let go completely, his defences were down and his mind was clouded but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to sense the other boy.

Hear him, see him, touch him, feel him.

He was roughly pulled out of his blissful reverie by a sharp pain on his inner thigh instead of the gentle kisses he had been receiving there moments prior.

He looked down to see Donghyuck gazing at him with guilt in his eyes and an apology on his lips, but Mark didn’t want to see the red-head upset so he leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

“Baby it’s okay, you didn’t mean to, it happens” he said, trying to calm the younger before he felt too guilty about biting him too harshly.

“I’m still sorry though, I never wanted to hurt you” Donghyuck replied sadly, looking up at Mark through damp lashes.

Seeing the tears threatening to fall, Mark kissed each of Hyuck’s closed eyes before gently wiping them with his thumb.

“No tears, it was an accident baby it happens, now get up here so we can cuddle” Mark smiled as he patted the space beside him on the bed.

They had never done that before. Cuddling was somehow more intimate than anything else they had done with each other, and they had agreed to keep their hookups as just that, no strings attached.

But Mark felt himself slowly falling for the smaller boy and his wildly changing moods, for he could be confident sassy and authoritative one moment, and a cute, shy bundle of fluff the next.

Donghyuck clambered onto the bed next to him and immediately curled himself into Mark’s side, head resting on his chest and legs tangled together like headphones in a pocket.

It felt safe. It felt like home. And Mark never wanted to leave.

Unfortunately, an hour later, he found himself alone at his apartment. Cuddles with Donghyuck had turned his brain to mush and he realised he had to get some sleep if he wanted to turn up at work tomorrow without anyone figuring out that he’d been up to something.

He slid into bed feeling more content than he had in years, still revelling in the tingling sensation he was experiencing from his post-Donghyuck high.

————————————————

  
As he was cleaning his teeth the next morning, he looked in the bathroom mirror to survey the map of love bites that had been left across his body the night before. He narrowed his eyes as he peered more closely at a curiously shaped one by his inner thigh. He couldn't help but think that it somehow looked suspiciously like a mating-

The thought was cut off as his phone began to ring and Yuta’s voice came through the tinny speaker. “Oi Marcus, Taeil’s been waiting to update you on the Lee Haechan mission for the last hour, where are you man?”

Ah. Shit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is Lottie, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> I’ve been working on it for a while with the help of my wonderful friend and co-author @Islandic_Princess, you wouldn’t believe the amount of stuff we come up with before we end up writing something XD
> 
> There will definitely be a part 2 (maybe even 3...) to this, Markhyuck’s story has barely begun so there’s a lot to look forward to :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome, let me know what you enjoyed and what I could improve, I want to do the best I can for you all


	18. Markhyuck pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks that assholeTM

They’d been going at each other’s throats for years now. Quite literally. You’d think after four years they’d get bored of the same routine. Donghyuck would get handsy with some guy at a party or in the school halls and Mark would get jealous. They’d proceed to fight till Mark got possessive. He may be one of the lowest ranked vampires but he had the alpha wrapped around his finger. All it’d take was a drawn out drag of his tongue across his fangs to make a small cut and to let a little blood dribble down the corner of his lips. The slightly shorter vampire would bit his lip before eyeing the other. Mark would just smirk before gripping the other’s waist in a vice like grip. He’d lick a strip across Donghyucks bottom lip causing a whimper to escape from the smaller boy. Mark’s smirk would only grow as the other begged for forgiveness. 

  
Four years and nothing changed. Donghyuck was still the schools number one fuck boi and Mark was still a nerd every girl was trying to get with. They never made their relationship public. To the public eye they were enemies who simply fought out of pettiness. Two complete opposites going about their everyday lives. Boy were the wrong. Wondering eyes never caught the hungry and needy glaces that were shared across the halls or when one was shoving the other into an empty classroom or storage closet. They weren’t sure when their occasional hookups or one night stands had grown into something more. Instead of complaining they just went with it. And that’s what lead to their current predicament.

  
Mark wasn’t surprised at the fact that Donghyuck was hooking up with some senior in Marks calculus class. He couldn’t remember the guys name due to the hazy after effects of drinking too much. What did bother him was the fact that he could hear faint moans from behind one of the spare rooms. They had come to some party in hopes of getting trashed before dealing with a week of testing. But that thought was now gone along with all rationality at this point. Mark may have been drunk but he didn’t like hearing his mate having fun with someone else. He tried the door but frowned at the fact they had locked it. He would’ve turned away. God he should’ve turned away and went back downstairs. But he was stupid and he wanted the alpha to know who he belonged to. Mark snappened the handle before opening the door. He’d leave some money in the parents room or something before leaving. Marks nose scrunched at the strangers scent. Alpha….fan-fucking-tastic. That’s exactly what he needed at the moment. Some high strung vampire trying to get handsy with what belonged to him. Mark’s eye began twitching as he eyed the strangers hand resting on the youngers inner thigh. Red had started clouding the outer edges of his sight. The line was crossed when the older boy ground his hips against Donghyucks causing a throaty moan to fill his ears. Mark stormed over to the two before quickly yanking the guy off. Thankfully they were about the same height and build. He could work with that.

  
“Babe~ I was having fun~!” Donghyuck pouted as he licked his swollen lips.

  
“We had a deal and you broke it.” Mark looked the other over. Donghyucks eyes held an all too familiar look to them. Lust. Nothing less and nothing more. He wanted to wipe off the saliva that slicked the youngers lips but what he really wanted to do was claw the bite marks right off Donghyucks neck and wrists. Taeyong would understand right?

  
“Just this once baby,” Mark forced himself to look away. However his eyes landed on the stranger just as fast. “It wasn’t like anything was gonna happened.”

  
“I would have to disagree pretty thing,” Mark’s knuckles had begun to turn white as he clenched his fist. “You seemed to be really enjoying yourself.” Donghyucks giggling wasn’t helping him to remain calm.

  
“Donghyuck it’s time to leave.” Mark growled.

  
“You don’t own him dude. He can hookup with whoever he wants,” He knew all too well that Donghyuck liked having his way but he loved it even more when someone else took charge. And that’s exactly what he did. It only took him seconds to close the distance between them. It took even less time to wrap a hand around the youngers neck and apply pressure. There was enough pressure to cause the boy to gasp in surprise but it was quickly replaced by a blissful sigh. Mark kept a decent amount of space between them. He was determined to get the other to back off.

  
“Who do you belong to?” Mark moved his face close enough to Donghyucks ear that his lips brushed against the shell.

  
“You,” Donghyuck had tried to reach for the older’s belt loops to pull him closer but Mark had swatted them away.

  
“You pissed me off so you don’t get what you want,” Mark smirked against the others skin as he placed opened mouthed kiss along his neck. The elder of the two seniors raised an eyebrow.

  
“You can’t make me believe some low life has control and ownership over someone with high rate status,” The boy scoffed before crossing his arms.

  
“You ready to behave and be a good boy?” Mark had forgotten that the other was still in the room. He didn’t care though. He was in control and that’s all he needed at the moment. He’d just deal with the issue later or something. Mark pulled away as the younger quickly nodded. “I’ll meet you in the car,” Mark’s eyes slowly landed on the stranger as Donghyuck quickly left. “Touch him again and I won’t be the only one you’ll have to worry about.” Without waiting for a response he left.

  
The ride home was eerily silent. No music was blasting through the speakers. No sarcastic comments coming from the younger. Just empty silence. Mark’s jaw clenched as his eyes flicked between the road and Donghyuck. Said boy was currently squirming in his seat as a frown sat on his face.

  
“Stop.” Mark spoke through gritted teeth.

  
“W-what?” Donghyuck yelped in surprise as he eyed the other.

  
“Moving. Stop moving so much.” He had to force his eyes to remain on the road.

  
“I c-cant help it….I’m uncomfortable.” As if to prove his point Donghyuck whined. Mark sighed as he pulled the car over. Undoing his seat belt he motioned for the younger to get closer. Within an hour they were back on the road. Only this time Donghyuck was singing along to some song that was blasting.

  
Finally they had arrived back home. Both were still as equally drunk as before except Donghyuck was happy and Mark was still pissed. As they entered the parlor they noticed someone unfamiliar walking around. Mark didn’t bother to find out who it was as he grabbed his book and laid on the couch. Donghyuck however was looking for someone to have fun with as per usual.

  
“Who are you?” The boy in question whipped around before quickly looking away.

  
“I can’t tell you that.” Donghyucks brows furrowed in confusion.

  
“I basically own this house. Decent thing you could do is tell me who you are.” He eyed the smaller boy over before realization dawned on him. “You’re Renjun aren’t you?”

  
“How’d you know?” Renjun’s eyes widen. He was gonna get in some serious trouble with Jaemin later for killing Jeno.

  
“You’re the only other human that’s stepped foot within in this house besides Jaemin. And I can see the top of their marks from here.” Donghyuck smirked as the other blushed. Maybe he could mess with him before Jeno came back.

  
“I’ll just leave you two alone then….Jen and Jae might be looking for me.” Renjun released an awkward chuckle as he started for the door.

  
“Hmmm no,” Donghyuck didn’t waste any time as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “Why don’t you stay here with us?” He placed his head on Renjuns shoulder.

  
“P-please let me go.”

  
“Mark~ come join us,” He smirked as Renjun whimpered.

  
“Hands off what doesn’t belong to you Donghyuck,” The boy’s head snapped towards the new comer. 

  
  
“Last time I checked nothing here belongs to you _pet_.” Donghyuck  tightened his grip as he pulled Renjun flush against himself.

  
“Call me pet again and I’ll snap your pretty little neck,” He scoffed at the others empty threat.

  
“Oh please. Someone who needs others protection can’t harm me. Tell him Mark.”

  
“Don’t drag me into your fight. Besides, Jaemin technically you are a pet. Just as much as your little human mate.” He knew he struck a nerve with that. To say Donghyuck was surprised at Jaemins next action was an understatement.

  
“Get. Your. Hands. Off.” A pain filled hiss sounded as the younger dug his nails into the olders neck. “Get your hand off!” He flashed his fangs before releasing the smaller boy.  

  
“Not till you stop being an ass!” Donghyuck tried to push the other off but it only resulted in the hand around his throat tightening.

  
“M-mark!”

  
“Stop relying on your mate for everything,  _ Alpha _ ,” At the sight of Jaemins smirk Donghyuck froze.

  
  
“You don’t know shit so get your hands off before I remove them.  _ Permanently _ .” 

  
“Over my dead body inbred.” Donghyuck turned his gaze towards his twin. “Why does one of my mates smell like you?”

  
“I was having fun simple as that,” He gasped for air as he rubbed his neck. He’ll have to find some way to get back at Jaemin. “Besides he enjoyed it. At least I can keep your pets happy.” He knew Jeno was pissed but that didn’t stop the pain in his jaw. Jeno had punched him, hard. Donghyuck couldn’t hear what Jeno said as static filled his ears. He looked towards Mark. “Mark my jaw hurts.”

  
“You deserve it for being an ass.” Mark placed his book back down on the coffee table.

  
“What the hell’s got you pissed off?” He eyed the taller boy as his hand fell to his side.

  
“It doesn’t matter. You won’t care.” Mark wouldn’t look at him. It was irritating him to no end.

  
“Try me.” With that Donghyuck was shrinking under the others glare.

  
“You wanna know what’s bothering me?” He nodded. “You are. You and you stupid rules. You and your inability to change. You and Your need to hookup with everything that moves. It pisses me off! I can’t look at another person for a split second without you getting pissy. But god forbid I say anything when you do it.” Mark was getting anger by the second. He knew the others were watching. He knew Taeyong and Johnny would have his ass by tomorrow. He didn’t care.

  
“Baby chill. It’s just me mess-” Mark refused to let him finish.

  
“And that’s the problem! I didn’t care when I was just another one of your hookups but now it’s different. I’ve wasted four years on you! If I knew this was how everything would’ve turned out I wouldn’t have said yes.” Mark carded a hand through his hair. He could see Donghyucks eyes glass over from unshed tears. He should feel bad. He should want to kiss them away and tell him sorry. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to laugh and call him weak. He wanted to tell him that he was pathetic. Yet he didn’t.

  
“W-what do y-you mean?” Donghyucks bottom lip quivered as he spoke.

  
“This was a mistake. We were a mistake Donghyuck,” Mark should’ve felt a pang of regret at his words. He should’ve broke down seeing his  _ mate, his lover, _ crying. But nothing. Even when that stupid word, mate, kept repeating over and over in his head. Even when the word mine filled his head when he stared blankly at the smaller boy. “I should’ve left when there wasn’t anything between us.”

  
“M-mark,” Donghyuck grabbed the others wrists tightly. “P-please don’t l-leave me.” Tears slipped down his cheeks as he begged. “I n-need you b-baby.”

  
“No you don’t. You only want someone to fuck with. Someone you can mess with to your heart’s content. I’m not gonna be that person.” Mark felt empty when Donghyuck kissed him. He felt nothing when the other began sobbing. He just yanked his wrist away and turned towards the others. “Don’t bother calling Johnny. I’m not going to his place.” Mark left with that. He didn’t turn around when Donghyuck screamed for him. He didn’t bat an eye when Taeyong and Ten cursed him out and told him to never come back. He didn’t react when pain shot through him from the mate mark. He just kept walking till he reached his car. He ignored the tug that followed him as he drove off.

  
If Donghyuck was lust, then he was envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like suffering the other day
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> ~Islandic_Princess


	19. Markhyuck pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...um.....I couldn't handle seeing my son sad. If you prefer the angsty ending of pt1 then just skip this one.

No one had heard from Mark in days. He stopped attending school and cut all ties. Nearly two weeks after storming from the Lee residence he showed up to school. He was wearing a grey zip up hoodie under some leather jacket Donghyuck didn’t recognize. His once pastel shirts were replaced with dark set toned strips and graphic tees. Light blue jeans now missing with black ripped skinny jeans in their place. Donghyuck frowned. What happened to his soft nerdy Mark? His wrists were covered with bracelets. Both expensive and cheap. His ears were pierced but what caught his eye was the tongue piercing. He only caught it for a split second but it had left a lasting impression. Donghyuck knew Mark didn’t need glasses. They simply added to his “nerd” status. He missed them. 

  
Donghyuck wasn’t given much time to dwell on the ordeal as Jeno was pulling him towards their first class. To everyone he seemed fine. Un-bothered by the absence of his mate. He was broken. On the inside he was a complete mess and he knew it. He wanted to cry seeing Mark ignore him. He wanted to throw a fit in the middle of the hall but he didn’t. Jaehyun would have his head by the end. So instead he let his twin drag him off as he blocked out the world around him. By fourth period he couldn’t stay within those walls. He needed to get out. Thankfully the teacher he had was an easy going one. They were only working on revision work so it wouldn’t matter if he missed a class. Donghyuck excused himself saying that he needed to visit the nurse. Times like this were when he would just wander around the school grounds or sit behind the building and cry. As he walked towards the back his nose caught whiff of something both familiar yet foreign.

_  
Mark, Mark, Mate, Mark, Mine, Mate, Mine. _

  
His mind wouldn’t shut up. He shook his head before continuing on. He didn’t want him so why should he go crawling back. Donghyuck wasn’t paying attention to anything around him till a familiar sound filled his ears. His head snapped up as his eyes landed on the couple before. His eye revivaled saucers. When had Mark gotten tattoos? Donghyuck could make out a sun, he assumed, on the olders hip while an anchor with ropes forming a heart covered his forcep. Confusion was behind what he felt. Mark hated having his skin marked. He hated body jewelry. He especially hated the smell of smoke. But there he was. Pinned between some senior and the schools brick wall. Tattoos on display as the other ran a hand under his shirt. Piercings littering his ears and tongue. A cigarette sat in between Marks fingers as he took a drag. Before he was able to breath it back out the stranger kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away. Smoke swirled around their lips and disappeared into the early summer heat. There was a smirk on his lips but his eyes were empty. Just like that day. He planned to turn and leave. He’d seen enough as his eyes stung. He was gonna disappear and cry his heart out for the next 200 hundred years. As he went to leave he heard a low growl that sent shivers rippling up his spine. When had he gotten so close?

  
“Mine.” A pair of lips smashed against his. All he could taste was smoke and alcohol. He would’ve gagged and shoved the taller boy off but he missed this. God did he miss kissing him and having the others hands on his hips. Sadly he was still pissed at the other. He tried to shove Mark off but he didn’t budge. Instead it resulted in Mark biting roughly down on his bottom lip causing it to bleed. Donghyuck hissed at the sting.  
  
“I’m….not….yours…..remember?” Donghyuck mumbled between kisses. He kept trying to pull away but Mark always did know how to bend Donghyuck to his will.

  
“Doesn’t….matter,” The growl that resonated this time was deep in his throat and held more of a threat to it. Mark pulled away long enough to speak and looking him in the eyed. “You belong to me and me only Donghyuck.” He nodded quickly before hiding his face in the others chest.         

  
“M-mark I wanna go home.” Usually he’d be all over the older boy but right now he just wanted to be held. Mark hummed an okay before taking the smaller boys hand and heading to the parking lot. They would’ve had the house to themselves since Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Lucas would be working. Jisung and Ten would be at the studio for god knows how long. While his twin would be taking his mates out for their weekly date. But sadly fate was an ass. As they drove home Donghyuck smiled. He had Mark back after two weeks of endless pain and suffering. He could finally smile and mean it. It wasn’t forced nor fake. It was genuine and warmth seeped into his bones whenever Mark would take their intertwined hands and kiss his. He really missed all of this.

  
While getting out Donghyuck almost broke the car door but Mark couldn’t careless. He found it cute how excited the other was. Donghyuck quickly re-laced their fingers before heading in. Once they reached their once shared room the smaller boy couldn’t help but squeal as he was pulled into a sudden kiss. If it weren’t for the metallic stud his tongue was currently playing with he would’ve thought this was all a dream. And if it was he’d pray he never woke up. After an hour or so the two had finally pulled apart long enough for Mark to speak.

  
“Babe I wanna take you out,” He ran his thumb over the youngers cheek.

  
“Why so suddenly?” Donghyuck smiled as he melted into the touch.

  
“Make up for lost time.”

  
“Sounds like a deal.” Mark stood as he watched the blushing mess of a mate he had walk into the bathroom. While Donghyuck was showering Mark made his way to the parlor. He figured he’d tried to find his book he left while it crossed his mind. As he entered a once chatter filled room, silence over took.

  
“Who the fuck are you?”

  
“Chenle language!”

  
“Whom the fuck. Better?”

  
“That’s not what I meant you shit.” Mark shook his head. Something’s he missed while others he didn’t. These times were things he didn’t miss.

  
“But no seriously who-”

  
“Mark!?” Lucas’ eyes widen.

  
“Why the hell are you in my house?” Taeyong glared at the younger.

  
“That’s none of your business Taeyong.” Mark looked around before sighing. Taeyong must have taken his book after he left. Damn.

  
“Actually it is,” The elder stood. “You broke my baby brothers heart and then up and vanished for two weeks.” The red head looked him over before his eyebrows furrowed. “What the hell happened to you?”

  
“Decided to give Johnny that rebel phase he wanted me to have like three years ago.” Mark rolled his eyes. “In reality I was trying to find ways to keep myself distracted from Hyuck. Now if you don’t mind I have a book to find before I take your brother out.” As the blond was about to continue his search he felt a warm body hugging him.

  
“I thought you took off a-again.” Donghyuck tightened his grip as he sniffled.

  
“I’d have to be dead before I ever leave you again.” Mark hugged the boy back before placing a kiss on his forehead. “I promise baby. Besides you look adorable in my shirt.” Mark laughed as Donghyuck smacked his chest.

  
“I hate you.”

  
“You know you love me.”

  
“Debatable.” Marks face softened as the younger handed him a shirt.

  
“Figured you wouldn’t wanna walk all the way back.”

  
“You know me well,” He quickly put the shirt on. “I’m honored.”

  
A year had passed without incident. The other clan members however still hadn’t forgiven Mark for what he put Donghyuck through. He was okay with that. He’d do the same if he was in their position. He didn’t deserve the sweetheart who was curled into his side playing with his fingers. He shouldn’t have been forgiven but he was and he would make sure the younger was never sad again. Speaking of said boy, he was currently curled into the olders side with their legs tangled and his head resting on Marks chest. Donghyuck always enjoyed playing with Marks fingers when he got nervous. But today was special. While Mark used his free arm to pull the latter closer Donghyuck twirled the small golden band around his pinky. Mark had gotten them matching promise rings. A simple golden band with their initials carved on the inside. It was a very cute moment. He hadn’t expected Mark to suddenly show up with a puppy. He definitely wasn’t expecting the small ring bag that was tied to the puppies collar. But he loved it nonetheless. Even his stupid comment.

  
“Will you let my daddy promise to keep a pretty smile on your face till the end of time?”

  
Donghyuck giggled at the memory.

  
“What are you giggling about?” Mark glanced down at him.

  
“Just your lame attempt at flirting.”

  
“I think I did pretty good for myself thank you very much.” Donghyuck shook his head.

  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart.” They both broke out into fits of laughter as their puppy yipped happily at the foot of their bed. Shortly after they both dozed off with smiles on their faces.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst but not when I'm in my soft hours. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)   
> ~Islandic_Princess


	20. Spoiled, Obsessed, and Crazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

 It had only been a week since the whole Halloween incident. Taeil was still pissed but hey everyone got a good laugh out of it. Well except three individuals. Taeyong hated how his younger brother spoiled his mates like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t anything new. All the clan members were like that. But Jeno took it to a whole new level. Spending thousands on a new mansion because Jaemin wanted a new view to wake up. It ended up being an ocean view as he ~~insisted~~ suggested. Some days they’d wake up to a new car waiting for them or thousands of dollars worth of clothing and jewelry sitting in the living room. It drove Taeyong crazy. So what did he do? He made a bet. If they could survive a year in a small apartment, such as a studio apartment, without spending excessive amounts then Taeyong would leave them alone. If they failed then they had to move back in with him and put a limit to their spending. Of course Jeno and Jaemin agreed without hesitation. Renjun didn’t have a say as it was two against one. 

  
Four days later the trio were entering their new home. Each were given a credit card by Jaehyun with a monthly spending limit of six-hundred dollars. The first three weeks went by without a hitch. However by the fifth week Jaemin was calling Jaehyun up asking for more money well Jeno called up Taeyong. To say they were confused was an understatement. Out of the three only Renjun still had around two-hundred left after buying groceries and a few essentials. Of course they gave in seeing as the boys couldn’t live off of only the money Renjun had left.

  
Two months in and Taeyong was beginning to worry as none of the them were asking for money. Of course he figured they’d learned their lesson. Boy was he wrong.

  
Jaemin had come home with a bunch of bags from his favorite brand named stores. At least four-hundred dollars worth down the drain right then and there. Renjun didn’t question it. He knew exactly how Jaemin was paying for his shopping addiction. He also knew Jeno would never rat him out to his brother. Renjun just went about his usual routine of cleaning, doing laundry, and reading. He also had his own ways of paying for the things he needed incase he ran out faster than planned. But he was careful with his spending. He only bought what he needed. Nothing of what he wanted unless he had extra that month.

  
Jaemin always had to have the best and the most expensive things. Renjun didn’t. All he needed was the the slightly pricey acrylic paints and canvases. He never spent more than a hundred at a time. Jaemin was different. Where Renjun had a single car, one of which he really didn’t want, Jaemin had three. Each varying in price and model. They sat on different ends of a scale. Renjun prefered living in a small apartment or house and walking everywhere or taking public transport. Jaemin didn’t. He loved their overly spacious mansion sitting in the hills with an ocean view and wide range gardens that Renjun tended to. He loved his closet that was worth thousands. Renjun didn’t like the brand name stores. He preferred his fifteen dollar sweater he’s had since freshman year of high school. Jaemin always had shopping bags on his arms when he came home.

  
Jeno fed his addiction by providing the money for Jaemin to spend. No one knew where he got the money. Some figured Taeyong wired it to him which is why he was furious about their spending habits. Others figured he had a job he was keeping on the low. But no one could ever fully tell.

  
It made Renjun sick. What happened to being fine with what they had?

  
Taeyong had stopped by later that day to check on the boys. Not much was exchanged between the three as Jaemin was napping in their bed and Renjun shortly left to take a walk. When he got back he could hear the two younger males chatting away in the living room as he entered. He don’t bother to pay them attention. Instead he went straight for the bathroom before heading to bed. Jaemin had called it a night shortly after as continuous yawns escaped his lips. Jeno on the other hand remained on the couch. He stared at the bedroom door. Something wasn’t right. He could just tell something very bad was about to go down. He didn’t like it.

  
The following morning he was gone before the other two were awake. It wasn’t anything new. Jeno hated getting up early but he did have duties to attend to and right now he was on his way to chat with Taeyong about their spending ordeal. Renjun was up next an hour after Jeno left. Renjun had decided to spend the day looking for a possible job. Just something to do and a way to get out of the house. Nothing to crazy. He left a note for Jaemin before leaving. Renjun was grateful that he found a place willing to hire him on short notice. It wasn’t anything to fancy. Just a small cafe with a home-ish feel to it. It was a fifteen minute walk from their current apartment. He managed to score a work schedule of everyday but Saturdays and Tuesdays. However his work hours varied. Most days he would be working the morning rush from 6am to 11am. Others he’d be switching between lunch and dinner rush.

  
A week later Renjun came home to an empty apartment. Which wasn’t odd seeing as it was dinner time.  _ Jaemin and Jeno must have gone out to eat. _ But what was odd was the open laptop sitting on the coffee table. Normally he wasn’t one to snoop but something was telling him it was important (Totally wasn’t Taeyong sitting outside the window or anything…). Renjun set his bag on the couch before sitting. The only people with keys besides them were Taeyong and Jaehyun. He figured the laptop had to belong to one of them. He was correct. When he tapped a random key, a security video popped up on screen. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the black and white image of their living room.

  
He hit play. 

His confusion only grew as Jaemin came into view as the doorbell range.

  
A frown formed as some guy walked in shortly followed by the younger male. Renjun could already tell where this was going. Jaemin had bought him a custom Moomin figurine the other day.  _ Guess this is how he payed for it. _ He couldn’t bring himself to finish it. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to know what happens.

  
It was the worst mistake of his life.

  
He hadn’t been around Jaemin much since this whole bet started but he knew Jeno would’ve noticed. But he never said a word. Just as the video finished the front door opened. 

  
“So you’re a sugar baby now?” He didn’t bother to look up.

  
“A sugar what now?” Jaemin shut the door before eyeing the other.

  
“Oh please. How else would you afford that figurine? Jenos bank accounts have been frozen till further notice.”

  
“It wasn’t that expensive Jun.”

  
“Seven-hundred dollars Jaemin. That’s all your monthly allowance.”

  
“How’d yo-”

  
“You left your laptop on the order confirmation.”

  
“Oh well.”

  
“Answer my question.”

  
“What question?”

  
“Stop playing dumb. I know you have a sugar daddy Jaemin.”

  
“You’re crazy.” Renjun turned the laptop around and played the video.

  
“Who the hell put cameras in our apartment?” Jaemins eyes widen.

  
“Taeyong. Now stop avoiding the fucking question.” Jaemin gulped.

  
“So what if I have a sugar daddy. It doesn’t affect you or Jeno.”

  
“I mean getting intimate on the couch with some thirty year old for money does affect us Jaemin.” Renjun shut the laptop before running a hand through his hair.

  
“Jeno doesn’t have a problem with it.”

  
“Well Jeno is fucking stupid and can’t get mad at you.”

  
“Don’t call him stupid!”

  
“Between the three of us there’s three brain cells and they all belong to me Jaemin. Jeno doesn’t fucking have any if he lets you get away with this shit!” Renjun was growing anger. He knew Jeno was stupid but he didn’t know he was this stupid. “You don’t have any either for pulling this shit.”

  
“Okay first, rude. Second, stop being an ass.”

  
“Being an ass is my fucking job Jaemin.” 

  
“You weren’t like this in high school!” 

  
“Oh please you wouldn’t have noticed with how whipped your ass was. I literally shoved a kid down the stairs for pissing me off.”

  
“When?”

  
“Third period maths. You and Jeno both said it was cute and then proceeded to coo at me for an hour afterwards.”

  
“I don’t remember that.”

  
“It was five years ago. It’s not important.”

  
“Can we just forget about this? Please?”  _ When had Jaemin gotten that close? _

  
“Jaemin I’ll forget about this once we talk it over.” Renjun stiffened as a weight was felt on his lap.

  
“But Junnie~”

“I’m not Jeno Jaemin. I don’t fall for your whining.” Renjun rolled his eyes as sloppy kisses were placed along his jaw and then down his neck. “Get off.” Jaemin shook his head. 

  
“Nope. I want kisses.”

  
“You can kiss someone who wants you. I don’t want to kiss you after you’ve had your tongue down some dudes throat.” Renjun shoved Jaemin lightly.

  
“That was a week ago.”

  
“Doesn’t matter. I still don’t want to kiss you.”

  
“Jun please?” Now Renjun was getting fed up.

  
“Get off Jaemin. You can kiss Jeno all you want. He won’t care about you cheating for money.” Jaemins lip began to quiver as he clung to the older boy.

  
“J-jun…?” Renjun just shoved him off as he stood. A soft whimpered filled his ears as he entered the kitchen. After a while the front door opened again as Jeno entered. Renjun hadn’t left the kitchen between his argument with Jaemin and now. Jaemin on the other hand had been crying.  

  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Jeno dropped his bag and jacket before pulling Jaemin into a hug. He stiffened.

  
“We watched Titanic.  _ Right  _ Jaemin?” Renjun poked his head into the room.

  
“R-right,” He sniffled. “It was so sad Jen. Jack died and Rose was left alone.” Jeno smiled sadly before kissing the latters hair.

  
“No more sad movies okay?” Jaemin nodded. Renjun was just glad Jaemin watched the movie enough that it wasn’t out of place for him to be crying on the couch. The rest of the night consisted of Jeno cuddling with Jaemin while Renjun avoided them. Neither seemed to notice as they were in their own little world.

  
The rest of the week remained the same way. Renjun would avoid his husbands while Jaemin leached off of Jenos attention. Well it was more like, Renjun was ignored in favor of the younger boy. He figured if he acted like he was ignoring them than it might not hurt as much. It only made the feeling worse.

  
Renjun was left alone while the other two ran to the store to grab a few things for dinner.

  
Jeno wasn’t fond of spending his time pushing a cart but Jaemin liked filling it so he sucked it up. As they walked around grabbing whatever they needed, Jaemin was stopped as some older gentlemen approached them. Jeno didn’t think of it as he eyed the guy.

  
“Hey Jen can you grab the eggs?” Jeno slowly nodded before walking down the aisle next to them. Once Jaemin was sure they were alone he looked the guy over.

  
“I told you to no talk to me in person.”

  
“I know but I couldn’t help it.”

  
“Can’t blame you. But what do you need?”

  
“Meet up tomorrow? I have the cash all ready to go.” Jaemin wrapped his arms around the strangers arms.

  
“Okay. I’ll let you know when I’m able to stop by.” Jaemin placed a quick kiss on the others cheek.

  
“Alright see you tomorrow then baby.” Jaemin smiled before waving the guy off. Jeno came back a couple of minutes later with some eggs. The two quickly payed and left. The three of them sat around the living room as some movie played. They never seemed to talk much anymore. It was worrying Renjun.

  
The following day was full of tension as Jaemin suddenly took off around noon. Renjun had an idea of where the younger went while Jeno merely shrugged it off. If only they hadn’t agreed to this stupid bet. Dinner time arrives faster than Renjun planned. He decided to just start on dinner while he waited for Jaemin to come back. Half way through the door opens.

  
Renjun stiffened. An unfamiliar cologne wafted through the house. He could sense Jenos anger.

  
“Jaem how’s your day been?” Renjun’s worried.

  
“It was nice,” Jaemin made his way into the kitchen. “I found this cute little restaurant!” Jaemin smiled as an arm wrapped around his lower back.

  
“You’ll have to show it to us some time Jaem.” His smile faltered.

  
“Babe..?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“You never call me Jaem.” Jeno shrugged.

  
“Guess I’m just not feeling well.” Renjun finished cooking as they chatted.

  
“Ah I’m sorry baby.” Jaemin pulled Jenos head to his chest. “Maybe we could watch a movie and cuddle?” Renjun scoffed. “Jun it’s not nice to scoff at people.” The arm around him tightened. 

  
  
“Sorry I only scoff at cheaters and assholes. Two of which happen to be in the kitchen.” Jaemin froze. 

  
“Who’s the one cheating Renjun?”

  
“Jeno you’re dumb but not that dumb. You have your face shoved in his chest. Uses your fucking non-existing brain cells for once.” Renjun shrugged off his apron before placing it in the pantry.

  
“I’m not stupid Renjun. I’m a lot smarter than you give me credit.”

  
“No you’re not. Trust me.”

  
“Okay how about we stop the fighting.”

  
“Shut up you money obsessed cheater.”

  
“I didn’t sleep with any of them!” Jaemin tried to turn and face Renjun. However Jenos arm kept him in place.

  
“Yeah and shoving your tongue down their throat and doing god only knows what else doesn’t count?” 

  
  
“Okay both of you shut up.”

  
“No I rather talk about this.”

  
“Just go spend your fucking money Jaemin.” Renjun tossed the towel he was holding onto the counter. “We all know you’d walk out on Jeno if he didn’t have any money.”

  
“I SAID ENOUGH.”

  
Both boys froze. Jeno slowly stood as he eyed the petite boy.

  
“Renjun,” He eyed Jaemin. “Jaemin. Stop your fucking fighting. I don’t wanna hear another thing out of either of you. Understood?” Both boys quickly nodded. Renjun hated their relationship. He always felt like a third wheel.

  
That’s exactly how he felt then and there. He knew come morning Jaemin would whine about getting a new pink silk shirt to replace the one Jeno just ripped. He knew he’d have to deal with cleaning up whatever blood dripped onto the floor from Jenos jealous filled rage. He stormed from the kitchen and into the bathroom.

  
He sat against the tub as his eyes began to sting.

  
They’d been together for five years now. Yet through the whole thing he never truly felt like he belonged. Like he was splitting the relationship down the middle. And the fact that Jeno forgave Jaemin with no problem yet snapped at him for stating the truth hurt. It really fucking stung. It was like his once beating heart was being ripped out of his chest and squeezed into ash.

  
Renjun was startled from his thoughts as the bathroom door opened to reveal a confused yet slightly blood high Jeno. He didn’t bother to move or speak. He just stared at the tiled floor.

  
“Jun?”

  
“There’s 37 tiles.”

  
“What?”

  
“I said there’s 37 tiles. Well excluding the half tile next to the toilet.”

  
“Why are you in the bathroom?”

  
“Cause I’m clearly un-needed and you and Jaemin were busy having the time of your lives in the kitchen.” He slowly stood. Renjun still wouldn’t meet Jenos eyes.

  
“You could’ve joined. We’d never turn you down.” Jeno shut the door before turning his full attention to the other.

  
“Felt like I was intruding.” Renjun tried for the door but was only blocked. “Jeno move.”

  
“I’ll move once we talk this over.”

  
“We just did.”

  
“Renjun.”

  
“Jeno.”

  
Jeno went to grab him but thanks to Renjuns smaller build he managed to slip past the taller boy and into the living room. When he entered the small room he noticed Jaemin sitting dazed on the couch.

  
“Junnie~ Come here please?”

  
“I don’t want to speak to you.” Renjun eyed the clock and frowned.  _ It’s too late to call up Chenle. _

  
“Junnie.” Jaemin frowned as he stood. “Please talk to me.”

  
“No. I got yelled at and ignored well you got kisses.” Renjun turned towards the younger. “I want nothing to do with you and your cheating.” Soft sniffling followed.

  
“B-but-”

  
“Stop making him cry Renjun.” He rolled his eyes.  “Stop picking favorites Jeno.” Renjun grabbed his jacket off the couch and put it on.

  
“I’m not picking favorites.”

  
“Learn to lie a little would you?”

  
“Get the fucking stick outta your ass for once would you!”

  
“I will once you two learn that there was three people in this relationship and not two!”

  
“Did you just say was?” Jeno inched closer to Renjun as he spoke.

  
“So what if I did? You both  _ clearly _ don’t need me here.” Renjun inched his way backwards. He should really shut up. But he won’t because if he didn’t say it all now then he never would.

  
“Why would you say that?”

  
“Because it’s the truth! Just go back to being a duo. Being a trio clearly isn’t working. I can’t keep up with you two and I miss how our lives used to be before Jaemin became money obsessed. But we can’t get that back.” Renjun let out a small oof as his back hit the cold wall. He was screwed now.

  
“Jaemin isn’t money obsessed Renjun.”

  
“Yes he is! He can’t go a damn day without spending hundreds Jeno! In just the past three months he’s spent over 12k on clothes!” Quiet sobs quickly turned to body racking sobs as Renjun glanced towards the younger male. He didn’t feel bad about what he said. He never felt bad about telling the truth. There wasn’t a reason to lie. 

“He likes shopping get over it! Why can’t you just be happy for once?” Jenos hand came dangerously close to Renjuns ear as it connected with the wall. 

  
“Because it’s unfair.” Renjun shuttered as he looked the taller boy in the eye. They were no longer their once warm dark brown. They were nearly black as a tint of silver swirled through them.

  
“There’s nothing unfair going on Jun.”

  
“Yes there is. You love Jaemin more. You favorite him….it’s obvious Jeno.” Renjun wasn’t one to speak out or go against Jeno. He’s never had a problem with repressing his thoughts. But something about this whole ordeal had awoken sides to them that they kept buried.

  
“Jun,” Jeno placed his other hand on the petite boys waist. “You-”

  
“Just shut up and let me fucking talk for once!” Both Jeno and Jaemin froze. What happened to their sweet innocent Renjun? “Stop telling me you treat us equally. Stop telling me things that are lies. Things that I can clearly tell aren’t correct. You yelled at me for stating the truth yet went and made Jaemin feel like he was on cloud nine after being out with some guy. Some guy who’s one of many paying him to do god knows what.” He sniffled. “Why am I getting treated like the problem? We never had this issue till you started spoiling us.”

  
Jeno didn’t know what to say. None of them have ever seen Renjun break down or talk so much. Renjun turned his attention towards Jaemin.

  
“Stop acting like a child when you don’t get what you want. You don’t need every little thing in existence. You’ll live if you don’t have a closet worth thousands. You’ll live you don’t have a mansion or six cars at the tip of you finger. Get over yourself Jaemin!”

  
Jaemin looked away before collapsing onto the couch. He tried to bite back the remaining sobs that tried to escaped.

  
“I regret ever agreeing to going out with the two of you. I regret ever getting married. I especially regret letting you turn me. I should’ve let you kill me that night. It would hurt ten times less than the past five years.” Renjun didn’t react to the growl that sound in back of Jenos throat. He didn’t react when the grip on his waist tightened. What did make him react however was the rage in Jenos eyes. He knew then and there that he drove a bullet through him. Both literally and figuratively.  

  
He was never one to submit to Jeno whenever he angered the taller boy. That was Jaemins job. He’d just camp out in the bathroom or in Donghyucks room for the night. But he didn’t have that option now. Instead he gave in. Renjun tilted his head to the side baring the marking that adorn his right shoulder. Thankfully he was wearing a shirt that was on the baggier side. No matter how much honesty his words held, his life would always be more valuable. Renjun winced when a set of fangs dug deeply into his shoulder.

  
“I know you can be an ass but damn, fucking chill.” He hissed as his eyelids fluttered shut. Renjun hated how Jeno could make him feel like he was on cloud nine. He really did. But he couldn’t do anything against the venom that pumped through his veins. Instead he tried (keyword: tried) to frown as the black haired boy pulled away. His frown faltered though as his mind clouded over. Renjun could faintly make out the feeling of being picked up before hiding his face in Jenos neck. His mind began to go numb as the room slowly faded to black.  _ Jeno must’ve called Jaemin. _ Before long he slipped into a deep sleep.

  
The next thing he knew he was waking up hours later with a sore shoulder and groggy mind. Renjun was glad Jeno had placed him on the beds edge. It made slipping out of bed easier. As quiet as possible he changed into some sweats and a tshirt before grabbing his phone. He didn’t waste a second in unlocking it and opening his messages. It didn’t even take a second for him to find the contact he was looking for. He quickly sent a text before locking his phone.

  
He tiptoed to the closet before stuffing a bag full of clothes and essentials

_  
[From: Jun _

_ To: Hyun @3:15am] _

_ Hey can you come get me??  _

_  
[From: Hyun _

_ To: Jun @3:30am]  _

_ I’ll be there in 15 babe  _

  
Renjun pocketed his phone before throwing on a jacket. Checking behind him, to make sure the other two were still asleep, he made his way out of the apartment and down to the sidewalk. Ten minutes later and a black Prius came to a stop next to him. Renjun tossed his bag in the back before climbing in.

  
“It’s been a while Jun.”

  
“Not long enough.”

  
“You wound me.”

  
The car pulled away from the complex as music blasted through bass boosted speakers. Renjun stared out the passenger window as the scenery passed. If he was lucky he could hide out for a week or two. Maybe three, but that was pushing his luck. Within an hour Renjun was making his way into the strangers apartment, well more like penthouse.

  
Renjun was just happy to be away from his mates. Maybe he could make this a permanent thing.

 

**Our Convo:**

And since you can't see the Hyunjin meme well: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lottie wanted me to add our convo.....this is how we come up with chap ideas and au's everyone
> 
> 15 pages and 4,017 words later and I wanna throw my laptop out the window
> 
> Took me like 8 attempts to fucking upload this cause my laptops an ass
> 
> Anyways Norenmin nation is dead while HyunJun prevails


	21. Not an update/  A/N

It's been brought to my attention that the chapters don't make sense. I've figured that some readers might be trying to piece the different chapters together and by doing so the story becomes confusing. There isn't a plot in terms of placing the chapters together. Each ship has it's own plot i.e Norenmin. 

 

 **Norenmins** plot is different from the others. Nomin started out as the main focus and Renjun was brought in as Jaemins crush. Later on the three end up married but the truth behind their relationship and Jeno's true intentions come to light later in future chapters (Spoiled, Obsessed, and Crazed).

 **Markhyucks** plot is different. It's a story about a boy (Hyuck) learning that he doesn't need to fear who he really is. He doesn't need to feed into the teenage stereotypes people have placed on him. Mark's there to help him and of course there's ups and downs.

 **Jaeyongs** on the other hand is about learning to move on. Not everything is perfect and not everything is meant to last. Will they end up together by the end? We haven't fully decided yet but there's a big chance they will.  

 **Chensung** is about two "childhood" friends. It's a plot that follows two people from two different life styles learning to work around those differences in order to be happy. 

The other ships will be worked on as we finish the current plot lines. Me and Lottie have decided to post the current time line of events in order to clear things up. As some have noticed there are times when the plots over lap i.e the fight in Markhyuck pt1 and Norenmin pt1. 

We have also planned full stories for each ship so they can get more detail and attention put into their plots. If it'll make things easier I am willing to post the chapters in separate stories so there won't be an influx of chapters in different orders. But for the mean time I'll just post the chapters in sections. 

**Norenmin**

**Jaeyong**

**Chensung**

**Markhyuck**

**Norenmin's secondary ending/plot**  

**Chapters to come/Ships with only one or two chapters**

I'd also like to address the new Norenmin chapters. They were originally supposed to be a completely new ending for them but we have changed the plot to include them. The happy ending we gave them where they adopt the little girl won't be discarded. Instead it'll just occur later on in the time line for them.  

Please do feel welcomed to leave any comments, questions, or concerns on this chapter. Also please do let us know if it'll be easy to scrape this story and to do individual stories till the full ones are completed. 

A big thanks to those who have read the current chapters and an even bigger thanks to those who plan to stick with us. Again I'm very sorry for any confusion caused by our unorganized updates. 


End file.
